


50 First Dates (Voltron AU/Klance)

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: 50 First Dates (2004), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 50 first dates - Freeform, Accidents, Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Destroying Memories, F/M, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith 18+, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith has Memory Loss, Lance 18+, M/M, Memory Loss, Multiple Dates, The lions are dolphins, cause why the fuck not, future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Lance never thought he'd fall head over heels for someone, being a playboy and all. He's determined to get this one in his grasp.But there's one problem.This person can't seem to ever remember him.





	1. Forgetful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the movie "50 First Dates", featuring Keith as the boy with short-term memory loss (which will be explained later on) and Lance as the playboy who falls for him.  
> This story goes along with the movie (almost the same) but others things will be added to the story line. Don't like, don't read.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You know," Keith's eyes snapped up at his voice, confusion settling in quickly. Lance, seeing his fingers still holding the door in place, slid the toothpick down on the edge to hold the piece in place, "if you put this here, you'll be able to open and close this." He grinned, wiggling the waffle piece to prove his point. "Now your little waffle family can go in and out."_
> 
> _Keith tilted his head and grinned slowly. "I'd never thought of that.."_
> 
> _"It's good to think outside of the box sometimes," Lance stood up straight, eyes glowing._

“You know, you must be the speed of light, because time stops when I look at you,” Lance smirked slightly, leaning against one of the wooden poles of one of the many docks on this beach. The girl flushed pink and giggled, averting her eyes to the ocean beside them. Lance crossed his arms, cocking an amused eyebrow at her blushing face. “The name’s Lance. And I believe you’re beautiful?” She smiled and looked back at Lance, crossing her arms as well.

"My name's Felicity," she grinned, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "You look new here. Tourist?"

"Nah," he waved his hand, "visitin' my family for the summer. I moved only a few years ago, so I know this beach like the back of my hand."

"Good to know," she ran her fingers through her hair. "That way, you might know where to hide." Lance's face fell a bit. She smirked. "I have a boyfriend; Jason. If he sees you flirting with me, well..."

"I think I get the picture," he smiled, standing up straight. "I guess I should go?" She nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lance nodded, waved, and walked away from the dock, face beat red. It wasn't long before he looked over his shoulder to find Felicity talking to a way taller and way buffer guy talking to her. Must've been Jason. 

Lance sighed and looked around the beach, holding his special green jacket over his shoulder with two fingers. Children laughed and squealed as they ran from the ocean with buckets of wet sand to build sandcastles, teenagers laughed as they dunked each other into the water, and adults watched in amusement while chatting with one another. Lance grinned softly. It sure feels nice to be back... Running a hand through his short and slightly damp hair, Lance's grin widened when he spotted a familiar coffee shop near one of the tourist shops. He remembered Hunk, his best friend of all time, telling him over a video call two years ago that he got a job at the coffee shop known as ' _Voltron's Coffee Shop_ '. The name was plain, and Lance loved it. 

Heading down the path away from the ocean towards the shop, a slight skip in his step. He was ready to hug the hell outta Hunk- more like Hunk hugging the hell outta him but whatever. The bell overhead jingled once he opened the door, a wave of nice smelling coffee and breakfast hitting him right on. He almost melted. Since it was Sunday, business was larger than any other day. Lance remembered all too clearly how many people came in every day. 

"Welcome to Voltron's, how- Lance?!" Lance's grin grew when he recognized the familiar happy voice of his best friend. He spotted Hunk at the counter, washcloth in hand used for cleaning the counter. He dropped it and ran forward before Lance could open his mouth, grabbing Lance and hugging the life out of him. "Oh my god, Lance! You're here! I've missed you!!"

"Bud- can't breathe-" Lance choked out, patting his back weakly. Hunk quickly dropped him, his grin still not leaving his face. Lance coughed and smiled, picking up his dropped jacket. "Hunk, how ya been?!"

"Busy," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "This job is great. Everyone here is so nice."

"I know that much," Lance skipped over to the counter, plopping down in a seat. "Could you be a good buddy and get me a mocha?" Hunk smiled and nodded, hurrying back behind the counter. Lance sighed in content, closing his eyes for a moment. He sure missed this place. 

"Is that Lance McClain in my shop?" Lance opened his eyes at the female voice coming from his right. Looking past the counter, his grin came back at the sight of Allura; owner of the shop. She smiled and came over, leaning against the counter. "Never thought I'd see you again. Visiting?"

"Yup!" Lance leaned against his hand. Allura smiled wider. "I decided to come by my favorite shop to say hi to some old friends."

"Good choice, cause I'm feeling generous today," she reached over and ruffled his hair. "You get free waffles." Lance opened his mouth to politely object, but she started walking away. "Not listening!"

Lance shook his head in amusement, looking around the shop. Cute girls, pregnant mothers, hungover men... This shop had them all. Lance, being the playboy he is, started scanning the crowd for a target. He spotted lots of hot girls and a couple of cute guys. Lance knew he was bi since he was thirteen, and he was proud of this fact. He's banged quite a few of cute guys back in college, but he mostly goes after the hot girls. It was just easier to reel them in than the guys. He wasn't ashamed of any of this either. 

Leaning against his hand, he started to debate over these two girls when a bright light caught his eyes. Wincing, he held his hand in front of his eye, looking for where the gleam of light came from. His eyes widened a bit when the gleam left right as he spotted the source. It came from a butter knife that was being twirled a bit on a table at one of the booths, being held by a slightly pale hand by the edge of the handle. The owner of that hand was a small looking guy, reading a book silently as he sat alone. Lance tilted his head. The guy had a mullet, locks black and curled at the ends of his neck. His eyes were slightly narrowed, a beautiful purple that gleamed in the morning sunlight. His eyebrows were furrowed a bit and his bottom lip was held in between his teeth, all focus on the book in front of him. 

Lance stared in awe, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He was snapped out of his trance when he saw Allura walk over to the boy, setting a plate of waffles down in front of him. "Your waffles, Keith."

Keith looked up and smiled, setting his book down. "Thanks, Allura." He tilted his head and set the butter knife down. "Did you change your hair?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you for noticing." She turned and headed towards another table to fill up their coffee cups. Lance felt a small smile grow on his lips, leaning against his hand again as he watched Keith. Keith stared at his plate for a moment before moving the waffles around. Lucky for him, there was no butter or syrup on them. Lance shuddered at the idea of syrup on his fingers. Keith cut the waffles into pieces and stacked them together, building what seemed to be a small house. Lance grinned. 

"Your mocha, Lance," Hunk chirped, setting his cup down in front of him. Lance smiled in thanks, sipping at the drink while Hunk went back to continue cooking. Lance turned his eyes back to Keith, setting his arms on the counter. Keith was currently munching on a piece while trying to set a small piece of waffle in the opening of the small house. Lance realized it was the door. His mind clicked when he spotted some toothpicks beside him. Grinning, he picked one up and grabbed his mocha, setting it on the empty table in front of Keith. Smiling, he walked forward. 

"You know," Keith's eyes snapped up at his voice, confusion settling in quickly. Lance, seeing his fingers still holding the door in place, slid the toothpick down on the edge to hold the piece in place, "if you put this here, you'll be able to open and close this." He grinned, wiggling the waffle piece to prove his point. "Now your little waffle family can go in and out."

Keith tilted his head and grinned slowly. "I'd never thought of that.." 

"It's good to think outside of the box sometimes," Lance stood up straight, eyes glowing. 

Keith leaned back in his seat, brushing crumbs off his hands. "I guess it is good to get an outsider's view." He smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Keith Kogane." 

Lance smiled and took his hand in his, taking note on how soft his skin was. "Lance McClain." Letting go of his hand, he flashed him a charming smile and turned to sit down at the table he set his mocha at. Keith bit his lip.

"Hey, if you're sitting alone, you can sit with me," Keith spoke up, his cheeks having a slight pink touch to them. Lance blinked and smiled more, picking up his mocha and sitting across from Keith. Keith picked up a piece of waffle left over and ate it, leaning against his hand. "Are you new here?"

"Sort of," Lance sipped at his mocha. "I'm visiting my family for a few weeks. I moved a few years ago to attend the college of my dreams." He waved his hand in an over-dramatic way. "Th Garrison University!" 

Keith's face lit up. "You go there too?" 

Lance felt his heart flutter a bit. "Yeah! I didn't know you go there. What year are you?" Keith held up two fingers. Lance clicked his tongue. "Ah. I'm in my third year. I'll have to look for you when school starts again."

Keith tilted his head. "Did your classes end?"

"Yeah, I passed everything since I'm not in advanced ones or anything so I'm off for a bit," Lance took another drink of his mocha while Keith starting eating his waffle house. "Do you have classes right now?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded his head, his bangs swishing a bit. "My courses are advanced, so they're still going on. I don't really mind, though. The Garrison is fun."

"I agree. Where do you live here?"

"Down along the northern path towards the group of beach houses. You?"

"I live near this shop, actually," Lance looked out the window and gestured to the group of houses down the beach. "Riiiight over there." 

Keith leaned towards the window to look. "That's cool. So you don't have a long walk, huh?"

"Nope," Lance leaned against his hand, giving him a soft smile. "How do you get home? Isn't the walk to those beach houses about ten or twenty minutes?"

"Ah, it's a fifteen minute walk, but I have a motorcycle," Keith took a gulp of his coffee. "Sadly, my brother checked it earlier today and told me I can't ride it since the engine is fried." 

"Oh man, that sucks," Lance leaned back in his seat. "Maybe I could walk you home or something today?"

Keith's cheeks turned a bit pink, lips twitching. "You don't have to. I'll be fine." Lance waved his hand, grinning. 

"No no, it's okay. I like talking to you." 

"Hmm, so do I," Keith grinned back. 

They continued talking for the next thirty minutes as Keith finished his breakfast and Lance finished his mocha. Lance barely noticed Allura watching the two with a stiff expression, her happy mood down a bit. Hunk, however, was acting the same as always. It was around 11:30 when Keith began packing his book into his backpack that sat at his feet. "I have to head home."

"In a rush?" Lance tilted his head, checking his phone for the time. 

"My brother, Shiro," Keith had a smile growing on his lips again, "it's his birthday and we're gonna go swimming later at the Dolphin Cove."

Lance grinned, standing up from the table. "Dolphin Cove? They finally finished putting in the swimming section?"

Keith nodded, standing up as well. "Yup! It just came out today and me and Shiro are gonna go check it out." He lifted the strap over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair. "If you want, maybe I could ask if you could come with us?"

Chuckling, Lance blushed a bit. "Maybe another time. I actually have to meet up with my family for lunch."

Keith rocked on his heels, averting his eyes for a moment before pulling out his phone. "Here, I'll give you my number so we can talk again." Lance smiled and pulled out his own phone. They exchanged numbers and headed out the door after a quick goodbye to Allura and Hunk. Lance frowned slightly at the look on Allura's face, but shrugged it off. Maybe something was wrong with her or something. 

After walking with Keith down the northern path towards the beach houses, Keith turned to face Lance, pulling out his keys. "Thanks for walking with me. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lance smiled and nodded, his heart dancing in his chest. Keith smiled back and turned to head down the path more before walking up some steps to a medium sized beach house. Lance turned and began heading back down the northern path, pulling out his phone to call his mother. 

 

"Lance, where are you off to?" Lance's mother asked when she spotted her sun grabbing his jacket and keys to the front door for later. Lance stopped and smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. 

"Oh, I'm heading to Voltron's," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm meeting someone..."

"Ooh~ Tell me, is this someone pretty~?" Lance groaned, turning to look at his older sister, Lauren, giving him a smug eyebrow wiggle. 

"H-He is pretty," Lance blushed, glaring at her smirk. "No, stop."

"I didn't do anything."

"You will," he huffed, grabbing his wallet. "I'll see you guys at lunch!" And he was off. 

After about five minutes of walking along rows of tourist shops and other small eat-in's. His smile grew against his will when he spotted the coffee shop, his footsteps moving faster as he got closer. The bell jingled overhead when he opened the door, the immediate smell of breakfast hitting him. Like every Monday morning, the shop was a bit empty. He waved at Hunk, who was currently making a plate of waffles. Allura spotted him and her face fell. Lance, however, didn't notice. "Morning, Allura."

She walked around the counter and stepped in front of him. "Lance, I'm sorry but we're closed."

"Order up!" Hunk called out, sliding the plate out for Allura. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Closed, huh? It's not even eleven yet."

Huffing, she turned to the counter. "Wait here." As she walked away, Lance trailed his eyes along the shop and smiled. Like yesterday, Keith was sitting at the same table, a book in his hand. Glancing at Allura, who was talking to Hunk in a frantic voice, he started walking towards Keith with a bright smile. When he reached the table, he slid in the seat across from Keith. "Morning, Keithy man. I was able to escape my sister from torturing me with mocking comments." 

Keith looked up slowly, frowning softly. "Um, I'm sorry?"

Lance leaned back. "I ended up talking about you to my family and they're being weird about it, you know?"

Keith's book snapped shut. His eyes narrowed. "Okay, stalker, I think you need to go." Lance's smile faded quickly, eyebrows furrowing.

"Leave? But... I thought yesterday you wanted to talk again?" Lance was absolutely confused. Keith set his book down, even more confused. 

"Yesterday?" he paused. "I've never even met you." Keith stood up and pointed at him, eyes dangerous. "You better get out of my sight before I beat the hell out of you." Lance held up his hands and stood up, glaring back a bit. Not out of anger, just plain confusion. Allura quickly came around the counter, setting a hand on Keith and Lance's shoulder. She pushed Lance back a bit. 

"Okay, okay, not in my shop," she narrowed her eyes at Lance. "Lance, go outside. Keith, Hunk will bring you your breakfast. I'll be right back." Keith huffed and sat down, glaring at Lance. Lance opened his mouth, but he was being dragged out by Allura. 

"Hey, what's going on, Allura?" he snapped when she dragged him out the door. "Is he crazy or something?" 

Allura took a deep breath and pulled Lance away from the door so other people could get in if they wanted to. "Keith... he's a very special boy. H... He isn't like anyone else." She bit her lip and turned her gaze to the ocean, unable to look at Lance. "About over a year ago, Keith was heading home from the Garrison to visit his brother, Shiro, for his birthday. They were supposed to go to the new Dolphin Cove swimming section and spend the week together... But on the way there, Keith got into a terrible accident on his motorcycle. He suffered with broken ribs, almost major damage to his spine, and a severe head injury. He lost... He lost all his short-term memory."

"Wait wait," Lance held his head, closing his eyes in confusion. "So, he can't remember anything?"

"No, he still has all his long-term memories," she pointed the her head. "Different part of the brain. He just can't remember anything new. His brain is basically wiped clean in that part of the brain every night."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "This sounds like a story I'd tell some girl so she'd stop calling me. Am I the psycho girl?"

"I wish I was making this up!" Allura sighed, turning her eyes to his. "He has no memory of ever meeting you."

"What about his motorcycle? The Dolphin Cove?"

"His motorcycle is all repaired, but Shiro won't ever let him on it again," she brushed her bangs out of her face. "The Dolphin Cove was built last year on Shiro's birthday, which was on February 29th since it was a leap year last year. Shiro promised Keith the day before they'd go for his birthday so Keith would have a good time instead of sitting around playing board games or something." She sighed, closing her eyes. Lance frowned even more. 

"Doesn't he read the newspaper?" 

"It's a special newspaper Shiro sets out for him every morning so he doesn't find out," Allura's eyes saddened. Lance covered his face with one hand, closing his eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense..." he muttered to her. She sighed, looking down at the ground. 

"Lance, Keith does the same thing every day."


	2. Everyday Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"So he basically can'r remember anything once he goes to bed?" Lance's college friend, Pidge, asked, lifting a bucket of fish onto the edge of the Dolphin Cove pool. Lance nodded, floating on his back in the pool. A dolphin swam under him when Pidge threw a fish in, making soft chirping noises. "And the older brother isn't doing anything about it? He's just making him live the same day every day?"_

Keith hummed quietly to himself to the song he was listening to through his earbuds. He tossed his house keys up and caught them in his hand over and over again, stopping when he spotted his older brother, Shiro, working on his motorcycle in the front yard. Grinning a bit, he pulled out his earbuds and walked up to Shiro. Shiro's movements on the bike were still and the tools barely touched it. Keith rolled his eyes. "Hey, Mr. Deep Thinker, how's my bike?"

Shiro jolted, his head almost hitting the edge of the motorcycle. He looked up in surprise, a smile growing on his lips quickly. "Keith! You're home early." 

Keith shrugged his shoulder, sliding his phone and earbuds into his back pocket. "Ah, some guy was acting like a stalker so I left early." Shiro's smile left his face immediately. Keith waved his hand. "Allura took care of it, don't worry. But seriously, how's my bike?" He bounced on his feet a bit. 

Shiro stood up and brushed his hands off. "She'll be up and working again by morning." Keith smiled widely and walked around, brushing dirt of the seat. Shiro chuckled at the bounce in his step. "Well aren't you just excited?"

"You know how much I love to ride," Keith grinned, turning and heading for the house. Shiro's lips twitched down a bit. 

Following Keith into the house, he watched Keith set his backpack on the couch before heading into the kitchen. He started to pull out some snacks and water bottles, reminding Shiro that he forgot to dry their swim trunks from yesterday's trip to Dolphin Cove. "Hey, buddy, I got some bad news." Keith paused, looking up curiously. Shiro always hated this part of these kind of days. "An accident happened last night with the swimming section of Dolphin Cove, and it's closed till next weekend." Keith's face fell. Shiro sighed and patted Keith's back. "Hey, I'm sorry I broke my promise, but we can do something else."

"Like what? Board games?" Keith started putting the snacks back in their places, his voice showing his disappointment. 

"Now, I know you stopped painting a while ago..." Shiro grinned, "but I have something you could do." Before Keith could object, Shiro grabbed his hand and started dragging him out the backdoor. Keith complained the whole way to the shed but otherwise didn't stop Shiro. Shiro unlocked the shed doors that he 'recently' got. He flinched at the strong smell of new paint, shaking his head as he walked in. "You know how I got this shed put in last week, right?" Keith nodded. "Well, I painted it white, but now it just hurts my eyes. I was wondering..." he smiled and gestured to the opened colorful paint cans and paint brushes in the corner. Keith blinked and looked around then at the colors. He bit his lip and sighed heavily. 

"It could use a bit of color." Shiro grinned. 

 

"Allura, what the hell was that all about this morning?" Shiro said through the phone, currently cooking salmon for dinner. "Keith came home and told me that some guy was acting like a stalker."

Allura sighed through the phone, shuffling coming through the end before she responded. "It was a friend of mine Keith met yesterday. He's okay now, I told him. He'll leave him be now." Shiro sighed in slight relief. Allura sighed as well, pausing. "Shiro, is this really-"

"I'm not talking about this again," Shiro snapped a little. 

"Shiro, do you not see what you're doing?" Allura snapped back. "You're making Keith basically live the same day everyday!"

"No, two different days depending on what I've done to prepare for the next day," Shiro said casually. "It's what's best for him."

"Shiro..." Allura sighed heavily, "Keith needs to know. So many people with his condition know and they're better off! They're getting help!"

"Nothing cam cure this," Shiro looked out the window at the shed. "Those people aren't cured. They have to learn every time they forget that they are screwed up in the head. I don't want Keith to go through that. You know how he feels about getting injured."

"I know, but this isn't right."

Shiro turned his head, seeing the salmon done. "I'll call you later." He hung up and tossed his phone onto the counter, setting the salmon on a large plate. He filled up a bowl of corn and another bowl with rolls. Setting the food on the table, he brushed his hands off and walked to the backdoor. "Keith! Dinner's ready!" After a moment, Keith came out with paint on his clothes and his hair up in a small ponytail. Shiro laughed a bit.

As soon as they finished eating, Keith ran outside to finish the shed. Shiro sat back on the couch with the tv playing in the background while he played on his phone. It was two hours later when Keith ran inside with an excited smile and more paint on his clothes. "Shiro, come look! I finished!" Shiro laughed as Keith grabbed his hand and started dragging him from the couch and out the backdoor. He pushed the shed doors open more and smiled, looking from the walls to Shiro. Shiro grinned slowly. 

On the walls sat a black robot lion and a red robot lion roaring to the skies with fire in the background. Shiro remembered very quickly that Keith always favored the red lion in the bedtime story Shiro, Allura, and her uncle Coran came up with when Keith was first adopted into Shiro's family. That story was always their favorite. Hell, Allura named her coffee shop after it. Shiro set his hands on his hips, spinning around in a slow circle to look at every part of the walls. "I love it, Keith. Looks good."

Keith smiled wider than before. "I hoped so."

 

Shiro yawned, blinking his eyes open tiredly. He turned his head and rubbed the blurriness from his eyes, noticing the tv still on. He shifted on the couch, standing up and stretching out his arms. Looking at the other side of the couch, smiling a bit when he spotted Keith asleep on the other end of where he was. His ponytail was loose and his face was relaxed, body curled up into a ball. Turning the tv off, Shiro reached down and picked Keith up from the couch. He carried him to his small bedroom, since it was originally a guest room, and set Keith on his bed. Picking up his clean sleepwear. He easily got him in his boxers, but when he tried to change his shirt, Keith began to stir awake. "Shiro...?" 

Shiro brushed his bangs back, keeping his voice low since he was still half asleep. "You forgot to change into your pajamas." Keith mumbled something along the lines of "I thought I did" and helped Shiro get out of his paint covered t-shirt and into his loose tan-top. Shiro tucked him under the comforter and kissed his head, running his fingers through his hair till Keith fell back asleep, which wasn't long. 

Frowning, he picked up his clothes and headed out of his room to the laundry room. Picking up the swim trunks he left on the washer, he set all the clothes in and started the washer. Afterwards, he headed outside and packed up the tools by the motorcycle. Thinking about heading to Dolphin Cove tomorrow, he rolled Keith's motorcycle into the backyard and leaned in against the shed. He walked around to the back and picked up two white paint cans, heading into the shed. Smiling slightly at the walls, he pulled out his phone and took pictures of the walls. Sighing, he then began to paint over the walls with the white paint, erasing the last bit of evidence Keith lived this day.

 

"So he basically can'r remember anything once he goes to bed?" Lance's college friend, Pidge, asked, lifting a bucket of fish onto the edge of the Dolphin Cove pool. Lance nodded, floating on his back in the pool. A dolphin swam under him when Pidge threw a fish in, making soft chirping noises. "And the older brother isn't doing anything about it? He's just making him live the same day every day?"

"Yeah..." Lance sighed, turning onto his stomach and gently petting a dolphin swimming past him. "The guy's pretty cute too. I can't really stop thinking about him."

"It's been a week since you told Allura you wouldn't go near him, right?" Pidge arched an eyebrow, tossing fishes into the pool. Lance nodded, a frown on his lips. She grinned slightly. "Well, why don't you ignore her and talk to the kid?"

"Are you still talking about that Keith guy?" Lance looked up, spotting another worker named Nima walk over with an amused smirk. "Dude, you're a playboy, right? Why don't you just play around him for a bit? Quickie quickie? He'll forget all about it the next day!"

"He's got brain damage, you psycho!" Lance laughed a little bit, but mostly frowned at Nima. She shrugged her shoulders. 

"Hey, I would have. If no one witnesses, there's no proff it ever happened."

"Oh, shut it," Pidge threw a fish at Nima's face, making her scream. She smirked, turning back to Lance. "Buuut, I do have an idea, you know, if you're man enough." Lance narrowed his eyes at her smirk. "On the first try, you were able to get the guy's number. The second time, he almost beat you up right then and there. I bet you couldn't get another date with him."

"Dude, that's going against what I told Allura!" Lance exclaimed, standing up. He set his hands on his hips. "Plus, I could get a date with him any day I wanted."

"Twenty bucks says you can't," Pidge smirked, leaning against the edge of the pool. 

"Fine!" Lance held out a hand. "It's a bet?"

She took his hand in hers. "It's a bet."

 

The bell jingled overhead as Lance opened the door to the coffee shop. He took a deep breath, smiling at the smell of breakfast. Hunk leaned over the counter, waving. "Hey, Lance! I thought you weren't coming back?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "I'm allowed to come back, I just..." he looked around for Allura, not finding her. He leaned over the counter, lowering his voice. "I made a bet with Pidge." Hunk's face fell. Lance waved his hands. "Twenty dollars, that's all. I just have to get a date with that Keith guy again."

"Lance, that's cruel," Hunk sighed. "The poor guy-"

"I know I know," Lance smiled. "I'm not going to do anything bad. I just need to get another date with him. That's all!"

Hunk locked his jaw before sighing. "I'll tell Allura you mean no harm then this time." Lance rolled his eyes when the bell jingled. Hunk smiled, watching Pidge walk over and sit down next to Lance. "Pidge, you are terrible." 

"I know," she smirked. "I just have to see this, though."

Hunk rolled his eyes and walked off. Lance looked over his shoulder, spotting Keith once again making a waffle house. It was the same one from last week. Lance smirked at Pidge, picking up a toothpick with a smug look. Pidge leaned against her hand, watching him with a slight confused but also amused look. Lance got up and walked over to Keith's table, turning his smirk into a smile. "You know..." he reached down and stuck the toothpick through the door part where Keith was struggling to fix, "if you just put this here, the door can stay and move." He proved his point by moving the door. Keith looked up at him with a blank face. Lance smiled. "Now your waffle family can come in and out as they please."

Keith arched an eyebrow and leaned against his hand. "Oh, are you from a country where it's okay to touch other people's food?"

Lance's smile vanished and he panicked a bit. "No, I'm from this country..." He scratched the back of his head, flushing in embarrassment. "Were you going to eat that...?" Keith nodded, a frown on his lips. Lance turned away, muttering a small "Sorry". He glared at Pidge when she held up a thumbs up, then turned it upside down. He rolled his eyes and headed for the door. 

"That was pathetic," Pidge laughed, watching him. 

"Yeah," Lance opened the door, "why don't you just choke on your waffle."

Lance wasn't going to give up today.


	3. Luring Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So I comes before the E, except after C?” Lance asked, eyes glowing. Keith smiled and nodded, lazily twirling a spoon in his coffee. Lance bounced a bit in his seat. “Okay, C is that little half squiggly one, right?” Keith nodded again. “I think I’m getting it. How’d you get so good at teaching?”_
> 
> _Keith blushed a bit, averting his eyes. “I don’t know. My brother’s really good at teaching others. Guess I just caught on or something.”_

The next day, Lance came back for a second try. He noticed Pidge already at the counter and took a seat next to her. She raised an eyebrow curiously, sipping at her black coffee. "This should be good."

Lance chuckled and grabbed a napkin, pulling a pen out from his pocket. Pidge felt her lips twitch in amusement. Hunk glanced over at them, rolling his eyes at the two. Lance began drawing a poorly drawn picture of two stick figures in a pool with dolphins around them with the label ' _Dolphin Cove_ ' on the edge. Feeling smug with himself, he gave Pidge an eyebrow wiggle and stood up, looking over at Keith's table. Allura set down a plate of waffles in front of him, smiling. "Your waffles, Keith."

Keith smiled, setting his book down. "Thanks, Allura." He tilted his head, eyes flicking over her hair. "Nice haircut." 

"Thank you," she smiled, turning and walking away. Lance smirked, feeling his chest swell with confidence. He walked over to Keith's table, holding the small napkin up. 

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but you seem someone who appreciates fine art," Lance pointed at his little picture, smiling to himself. Allura stopped near a table and set a hand on her hip, shaking her head in annoyance. Pidge and Hunk watched Lance curiously with raised eyebrows. "This is Dolphin Cove, and as you can see, two brothers are swimming around with the dolphins-"

"당신의 사진은 완벽합니다," Keith leaned against his hand, voice smooth as he spoke. Though, his face held the look of sarcasm. 

"Uh..." Lance looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"많은 사람들이 그 사본을 원할 것입니다," Keith smirked lightly. Lance made an 'O' shape with his mouth. 

"Can't speak English," he nodded curtly. "Okay..." When he turned around, he noticed Allura holding back a laugh as she continued with her job. Pidge smirked, mouthing 'forty' to him. Lance rolled his eyes, sitting down beside her again. “Doesn’t look Korean..” He could hear snickers coming from Keith. 

"Are you going to use that?" Pidge smirked, pointing at his drawing. "I need something to wipe my ass with."

"Haha, shut up."

 

Day three, and Lance was finally taking drastic measures. This will ruin his pride big time, but he must prove Pidge wrong. He will win this. 

Sitting at the counter, he held up a menu like any other normal person. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Pidge sitting at the table behind Keith. He smirked. Turning to face his menu, he began making soft whimpering sounds, voice raising as the seconds ticked by. He looked over his shoulder, frowning when Keith didn't even glance at him. Huffing, he dipped his fingers in his water and wiped the water on his cheeks under his eyes, full out letting out pained crying. The whole cafe began looking up at Lance, furrowing their eyebrows and muttering to each other. Allura frowned at Lance, confused with whatever he was trying to do. 

Keith glanced at Pidge. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Pidge didn't bat an eye. "Looks like a stupid asshole to me."

Lance became more dramatic with the crying, slamming his hand on the counter and raising his voice, lips shut tightly so he wasn't screaming his ass off. Keith slowly stood up, walking over to Lance with a soft frown. He touched his shoulder, making Lance scream just a bit and snap his head towards him, his cries disappearing immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Lance sniffed, looking back at the menu. "I just have a p-problem with something..." 

Keith tilted his head, sitting down beside him. “Is it something I can help you with?”

“No no no,” Lance shook his head, face twisted a bit in ‘frustration’, “I just can’t.. Read…”

Pidge facepalmed. “You’ve gotta be kidding…”

Keith reached for the menu. “Here, how about-”

“No no no, I can do this on my own,” Lance sniffed. “Appreciate the sentiment. I’m gonna get an order of…” he took a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks, staring at the menu hard where it read ‘pancakes’. “Piiine… nate-who…?”

Keith leaned against his hand. “Pan.”

Lance nodded. “Pan… Pan coo…”

Keith leaned forward, voice soft. “Ca..”

“Pan-clocks.”

Allura sighed, looking up from her current customer. “Pancakes.”

Keith smiled. “Pancakes.”

Lance slapped the menu shut, burying his face in his arm. “I’m so stupid! So stupid!” He faked cried, voice muffled by his arm. 

Keith walked around to his other side, rubbing his back. “Hey, don’t cry. Don’t cry.” 

“I don’t know anything!” Lance wailed, peering up at Keith in fake pain. Pidge sighed, covering her face. “What a loser…”

Lance cried louder, the whole cafe looking up again to watch him. Keith looked around, uncomfortable from all the stares. He patted his shoulder. “Tell you what, why don’t you come over with me and have some breakfast? I can help you with some of the words.”

Lance sniffed, wiping his face and sitting up. “Okay.. that sounds nice.” Keith nodded, flashing him a smile and walking back to his table. Lance took a deep breath and smirked at Pidge, raising his eyebrows. She leaned against her hand and flipped him off. 

 

“So I comes before the E, except after C?” Lance asked, eyes glowing. Keith smiled and nodded, lazily twirling a spoon in his coffee. Lance bounced a bit in his seat. “Okay, C is that little half squiggly one, right?” Keith nodded again. “I think I’m getting it. How’d you get so good at teaching?”

Keith blushed a bit, averting his eyes. “I don’t know. My brother’s really good at teaching others. Guess I just caught on or something.”

Lance smiled. “I’m pretty sure you’d be the type of teacher all the students have crushes on.” Keith looked at him, surprised. Lance scratched the back of his neck. “I know I would if I was in your class.” Keith grinned, his eyes brightening. Lance sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. “Oh boy, I’m not looking forward to going back to class tomorrow.”

“Class? What college do you go to?” Keith stopped twirling his spoon. 

“Garrison University,” he grinned. “Best college ever.”

Keith seemed to brighten even more - which didn’t seem possible at this point. “You go to Garrison too? What year are you? I’m in my second year.”

“Third,” Lance sipped at his coffee. 

Behind them, Pidge was mocking Lance silently in an over-dramatic way. Allura walk over and set down a cup of black coffee in front of her, voice low with edge. “If Keith gets hurt, I’m gonna chop you you with the meat cleaver.” Pidge grinned nervously and nodded, watching Allura walk off. 

The two walked out of the cafe soon after, smiling at each other. Keith fixed the strap over his shoulder. “I had a nice time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Lance grinned. He paused, gazing down at Keith’s bright face. He thought back to what allura said about his condition. His smile faltered a bit. He cleared his throat and took a step back, pulling out his phone to text his mother. “I’ll see you around.”

“Okay,” Keith watched him for a second, his smile falling. “Really, that’s it?” Lance looked up, raising an eyebrow. Keith frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “All that flirting and phoney ‘I can’t read’ stuff, and you’re not even going to ask me out or for my phone number?”

“Oh, no, I can’t read,” Lance held up his hands. Keith scoffed, gesturing to Lance's phone.

“Oh shut up, that was one of the goofiest things I’ve ever seen, but I thought; hey, if this guy is so desperate to talk to me, he might be worth talking to,” he rolled his eyes. “But then I get stiffed.” He turned and began heading for the northern path. Lance shook his head, following him. 

“No no, this is what happened-”

Keith flipped him off. “Mahalo for the ego boost.” Lance groaned, stopping in his tracks. He ran a hand through his hair and let Keith walk off. He looked over and spotted Allura watching them, her expression showing how pissed she was. She whipped out her phone, putting it to her ear. “Shiro, listen.”

Lance sighed heavily and texted his mother he’d be late. 

 

Lance wiped sweat from his forehead, spotting Keith’s house. He breathed a sigh of relief and jogged closer, noticing a motorcycle in clean condition sitting at the end of the steps leading up to the porch. He hummed, stopping in front of the front door and knocking. It wasn’t long before a very tall guy opened it. Lance took in the black and white hair, narrowed dark grey eyes, pink scar across his nose, and the prosthetic starting at his right shoulder. Lance gulped nervously. “Hello, sir, my name’s Lance-”

“I know who you are,” Shiro stepped forward and closed the door behind him. He grabbed Lance’s arm and started dragging him away from the door and down the steps. Lance stumbled after him. 

“I wanted to apologize to your brother-”

“Not gonna happen,” Shiro looked over his shoulder. “He’s inside. We’re gonna straighten things out.” Lance furrowed his eyebrows, shaking a bit under his glare. Shiro let go of his arm, crossing his over his chest. “Mr. McClain, I have one simple request; stay away from my brother.”

Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Absolutely. I just hurt his feelings and I don’t want it to end like that.” Shiro’s glare hardened. Lance continued. “I know what you do and I totally respect that-” 

“If you know his condition, you know he can't have a normal relationship,” Shiro's voice was stiff. “The next morning, he won't know who the guy is. Any guy okay with that,” he leaned down to Lance's height, voice low, “ain't okay with me.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes. “I'm not looking for a one-night stand.” 

“Anything with Keith is a one-night stand,” Shiro snapped. “Just stay away from Voltron’s Coffee Shop. My brother's been through enough.” 

Lance bowed his head, stepping back. “Okay, I'm sorry.” Nodding his head, he turned and walked away from Shiro, resisting the urge to look back and see if Keith ever came out of that house. 

 

“Hey, Nyma,” Lance looked up at the girl feeding the dolphins, waiting for Pidge to show up. “Can I ask you something?” Nyma looked at him, humming in question. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “If you promised a guy’s brother you wouldn’t see him see him, would you consider that a binding promise?”

“Absolutely,” Nyma nodded. Lance sighed. 

“Then again,” they looked up, watching Rolo lean against the edge of the pool, “there are always ways around such things. For example, if l promised a man's brother I would not see him,” he smirked, “l would simply shut my eyes while he serviced my manhood.”

Lance tilted his head. “That’s actually a cool way to look at it. And a very gross way.”

Nyma laughed. 

 

“He asked me not to go to the Voltron’s Coffee Shop,” Lance glanced up from his phone, eyes scanning the path. “Well, I’m not going there. Not doing annnything wrong.” His heart jumped when he saw Keith walk over the hill, phone in hand and earbuds in his ears. Lance powered off his phone, taking a deep breath and jogging over to Keith. “Hey, sorry to bother you, but my phone died and I need to call someone.”

Keith looked up, pulling out an earbud. “Uh oh, battery died?”

Lance chuckled a bit. “Yeah, mind if I borrow yours?” Keith nodded, pausing his music and unplugging his earbuds. Lance took his phone and dialed his mother’s number. “My name’s Lance. Yours?”

Keith smiled a bit. “Keith.”

Lance smiled back. “Nice to meet you.”

 

It was raining a bit hard a few days later. Lance stood under his umbrella a little closer to the cafe, but far enough that Allura or Hunk wouldn’t see him out the window. His heart brightened when he saw Keith exit the cafe, lifting his small jacket over his head to try and block some of the rain. Lance chuckled, beginning a slow walk down the path. It wasn’t long before Keith walked by, grumbling softly under his breath. 

“Excuse me,” Keith looked up at Lance. Lance smiled, walking over and lifting the umbrella over Keith’s head, his back becoming soaked in seconds, “do you need help? I know the beach houses are at least fifteen minutes away from here.” 

Keith blinked and smiled. “Yeah, thank you.” He slipped his jacket on and stepped closer to Lance, shivering a bit. Lance shifted the umbrella so both of them were under it, glad he borrowed the family’s large umbrella for the day. Keith rubbed his arms, walking in pace with Lance. “My names Keith.”

Lance grinned. “I’m Lance. Where are you coming from? Breakfast?” Keith nodded, slipping a bit in the mud. Lance steadied him easily, noticing Keith’s cheeks turn a bit pink. He continued on like nothing happened. “What did you have?”

“Waffles,” Keith grinned.

Lance hummed. “Really? I like making little houses out of waffles.” 

Keith paused, looking up at him. “You do?”

“It’s my thing,” Lance bumped his shoulder against his playfully. “And they’re always delicious.”

Keith grinned. “I can agree with that.”

 

After a few mores days, the rain finally cleared up. Lance swung his legs excitedly, sitting on the back of Rolo’s truck. Rolo leaned against the side, putting out a cigarette. “You sure he’s coming?” 

“Course I do,” Lance huffed. “He always comes down this path to go home.” He looked forward and grinned, spotting Keith walking up the path, eyes stuck on his phone. “Okay, this is him. Start beating me up. Make it look good.” Rolo rolled his eyes and grabbed Lance, throwing him to the ground. Lance squeaked, rolling onto his side and covering his head.

“Give me your wallet!” Rolo exclaimed, lightly punching Lance’s shoulders and back. “What do you think? Think that you can come to this island - eat out pineapple!”

“Ow- not so hard!” Lance hissed, looking over in Keith’s direction. “Hey, help! Help me!” 

Rolo didn’t stop. “Try to bang our women! Making my sister clean your hotel room!”

Lance looked up at him, voice low. “Okay, what does that have to do with this?” He looked back up, Keith hidden by Rolo’s body in his line of vision. “Hey! Hey, help me! Please!”

Rolo stood up straight. “Stupid asshole- AH!” Lance widened his eyes when Rolo fell over him, rolling a few times before stopping. Lance blinked, watching Keith step over him with a large Garrison textbook in his hands, his backpack left behind at the side of the road. 

“Yeah, take that!” Keith slammed the book down on Rolo’s back. “And that!” Then his shoulder. “And that!” Then his head. Lance scrambled to his feet while Keith kicked Rolo away, turning to Lance. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay-”

“Okay, one sec,” he turned and chased after Rolo, who was fleeing from them. “Hey, come back here!”

Lance covered his forehead. “No no! I think that’s enough!” He winced, watching Keith run up behind Rolo and tackle him to the ground. He stood up and brought the book over his head, slamming it down on Rolo multiple times. Lance heard Rolo yell “Oh, my eye!” over the sounds of the book colliding with his body. Lance winced at the idea of where he’s getting hit, being hidden from his line of view. “You got him!”

Keith looked back at him. “Not good enough!” He continued beating him.

“He learned his lesson!” Lance’s voice faded a bit, bowing his head. That’ll be hard to explain to Nyma later. 

He looked up again when Keith ran up, panting a bit. “What’s your name?”

“Lance.”

“Hi, sorry,” Keith wiped sweat from his forehead. “I just can’t stand guys like that.”

“Oh,you crazy bitch!” Lance looked up, spotting Rolo fleeing again up the hill away from them. Keith smirked, turning around. “Yeah, keep running!”

Lance chuckled a bit. “Okay, he’s gone now..”

 

Since Rolo has yet to come back for his truck, Lance used it the next day. He had his siblings help tie him up and leave him in the trunk of the truck. Lance squirmed a bit, realizing how uncomfortable this was. He looked up, spotting a car driving up the hill. He huffed through the duck tape. “False alarm…” He rolled to the corner of the trunk, hoping the driver didn’t see him. He did hear the car stop though. 

“Hope you don’t need any help there.” Lance widened his eyes, body snapping up. There in the driver’s seat was Shiro. 

“Oh shit..”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed, arm resting on the door. “When you’re done playing your kidnap-victim crap on my brother, come by the house.”

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, watching Shiro drive off. “Oh boy…”


	4. Finding Out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I figured it out,” he said. “He only sings on days he meets you.”_
> 
> _“Really?” Lance glanced over his shoulder at the shed before it disappeared from view. “That song?”_
> 
> _“It was a song my ex claimed was ours,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “When I was still dating her, Keith was still in high school, and he would have me take that tape every time I had to go to my old job as an assistant teacher at his college. He knew it’d make me miss my ex and make me come home sooner.”_

“Okay…” Lance breathed out, forcing himself to keep walking towards Keith and Shiro’s house. He waited about thirty minutes in the cafe before he told himself to grow a pair and head for their house. He’d have to grow a large pair to face Shiro at this point. 

Shiro was waiting on the porch for him. His eyes narrowed a bit and Lance felt like he was already having his funeral planned out. He could just hear Allura’s commanding voice already. _Wonder what flowers she’ll give me_ … 

“I want you to see something,” Shiro said when Lance got close enough, standing up from his seat on the steps. Lance blinked, feeling sweat from both the stress and hot air slide down the side of his face. Shiro jerked his head towards the side of the house, silently telling Lance to follow. Frowning, Lance did, wiping the back of his hand across his head. 

He grew even more confused when Shiro lead him to a large shed behind their house. Shiro quietly opened the door, looking back at Lance. He peered in, eyes widening when he saw Keith standing there with his back to the door painting the planets on the walls. He was humming quietly a tune, lips parting just a bit when he begun to sing the lyrics to the song he was originally humming. “ _Wouldn’t it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day is new? And after having spent the day together…_ ” Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him back, shutting the door. Lance shook himself out of his awestruck state, flushing a bit when Shiro rolled his eyes and dragged him back to the front of the house. 

“I figured it out,” he said. “He only sings on days he meets you.”

“Really?” Lance glanced over his shoulder at the shed before it disappeared from view. “That song?”

“It was a song my ex claimed was ours,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “When I was still dating her, Keith was still in high school, and he would have me take that tape every time I had to go to my old job as an assistant teacher at his college. He knew it’d make me miss my ex and make me come home sooner.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance turned and faced him, raising an eyebrow. “You know, I’m seeing a whole new side of you, sir. Gotta tell you, it’s grossing me out a bit.”

Shiro’s lips twitched up a bit. He sighed and rubbed his jaw, eyes narrowing into a serious look. “Let me ask you something. What’s in it for you? What do you get out of this?” Lance puffed out his cheeks, looking away. 

“I don’t know.” He set his hand on his hip and gestured towards the shed’s direction. “But wouldn’t you want to spend an hour a day with that?” Shiro chuckled a bit, his eyes lighting up. Lance chuckled softly, clearing his throat quickly. “Can I ask you something?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What’ll happen down the line? One day, he’ll wake up, look in the mirror, and see that he aged years overnight.”

“You know, Lance,” Shiro sighed heavily, “I worry about that every damn day of my life.”

 

The cafe was pretty busy the next day. Lance almost couldn’t see Keith in his normal seat through the crowd of college students getting breakfast. He took a deep breath and ordered a cup of coffee, going over what Shiro said yesterday. Lance agreed to not do anything beyond talking to Keith at breakfast, and he was fine with that. But he did know someday it would not be enough. 

Lance noticed Shiro’s truck outside the cafe. The forecast did say there would be pretty tough storms today. Maybe Shiro let him borrow the truck instead of his motorcycle. Lance shook his head, nodding at Hunk when he got his coffee. 

“Hey,” Lance walked up to Keith’s table, getting the boy’s attention, “Sorry to interrupt, but l noticed we were both eating alone and l thought l could sit with you, maybe build a syrup Jacuzzi for your waffle house?”

Keith glanced down at said waffle house, closing his book. “Oh, that would be nice…” he thought something through in his head, “but.. I have a boyfriend, so I’m sorry.” 

Lance almost snorted at the excuse. “You’re making up a boyfriend to get rid of me?”

“No!” Keith defended himself quickly, pausing in his action to open his book again. Lance crossed his arms, a bit amused. 

“What’s his name then?”

Keith paused. “Ringo..”

“Is his last name Starr?” Lance asked.

Keith’s eyes flicked away for a second. “No, McCartney.” Lance sighed and closed his eyes. Keith glanced past him out the window and jumped, picking up his bag. “Oh no!”

Lance waved his hand. “Alright, I’m sorry-”

“No!” Keith jumped out of his seat and ran past him. “This cop is writing me a ticket!”

“Whoa, wait, I wouldn’t go out there!” Lance tried to stop him, but Keith threw the door open and ran out. Lance spotted a cop standing next to Shiro’s truck, in the middle of writing a ticket. Allura ran up to Lance and shoved him out the door. “Go on!”

“-says the tags don’t expire for seven months!” Keith exclaimed to the cop, glaring at the taller man. The cop didn’t stop writing. 

“They expire June of this year,” he said, looking down at Keith with narrowed eyes. Lance and Allura quickly skidded to a stop behind the confused Keith, some other college students and Hunk following slowly to see the problem.

“What are you talking about-”

“Officer, I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Lance interrupted Keith. 

“Sir,” Allura stepped forward, “I thought I already paid off the ticket-”

“You did,” he ripped the ticket off of his pad, “but the ticket he received last November hasn’t been paid off.” 

“I never got a ticket in November,” Keith hissed. “Plus, even if I did, it wouldn’t be paid off till this June! It’s February!” He snatched the ticket from the cop and barely looked at it. “I’m not paying for this! Hey, can I borrow this?” He didn’t wait for a response and took a newspaper from one of the college students, quickly finding the date and showing it to the cop. “See, it’s Febru-” Keith cut himself off, turning the newspaper back around to look at the date. 

“Keith, let’s go inside,” Allura said quickly, reaching for the newspaper. 

Keith jerked his hands away from hers, squinting his eyes at the date. “What?” He looked up at Allura and Hunk, eyebrows furrowed in plain confusion. Lance covered his mouth, watching Keith drop the newspaper and run towards the newspaper box. Keith ripped the door to the box open and pulled out the newspapers, looking at the dates a each one. His eyes grew wider and his breathing became frantic. “What..? What? What?!” 

Allura glanced at Lance, shooing the students back into the cafe. Keith spun on his heels and ran for Shiro’s truck, jumping in and starting the engine. Before Allura could try and stop him, he backed out and drove off. Lance blew the dust out of his face while Allura pulled out her phone. “What’re you doing?”

“Calling Shiro,” she answered curtly, putting the phone to her ear while digging out her keys. “Hunk, watch over the cafe. You,” she pointed at Lance, “come with me.” Lance blinked in surprise but didn’t say anything. The two got into her car silently and drove off. She cursed when Shiro didn’t pick up, setting her phone down. “Lance, do not say anything. I only want you there to realize what happens every time he finds out.” Lance noticed the glower on her face as she stared ahead, going over the speed limit to get to Shiro’s house. She began to mutter darkly under her breath - Lance only catching bits and pieces of it. “Goddamn idiot… told him… never learns…”

Allura parked her car next to Shiro’s truck. Lance spotted Keith trying to force the front door open, yelling Shiro’s name angrily. Lance climbed out right as Shiro came around the house, wiping off his hands. “Keith? Hey, what’s wrong?”

Keith whipped around and was in front of him in seconds. “Shiro, what’s going on? Am I seeing things or something?” Shiro gave him a questioning look. Keith dug out a newspaper from his bag and thrusted it into Shiro’s hands. “The dates are messed up or something! It’s February, right?”

Shiro’s face fell right as he saw the newspaper. His eyes flicked up towards Allura and Lance, folding the newspaper up calmly. “Keith… come inside.” 

“Shiro, what’s going on?” Keith demanded, letting Shiro hold his shoulder and guide him around the house for the back door. Lance looked at Allura questioningly, but she shook her head. 

“This hasn’t happened in months..” she sighed. “Shiro’s going to show him the newspapers in the closet and tell him.. about the accident..” She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, watching the front door. “Keith never has taken it well, so..”

“I understand,” Lance said softly. He pulled off the vest he was wearing and set it in the car, his hair whipping to the side with the wind. The two stood there for barely half a minute before the front door swung open. Lance jumped in surprise, watching Keith run down the steps and past the cars. Lance caught a glimpse of his face, and he felt his heart sink at the sight of tears in Keith’s eyes. 

“Oh god..” Lance mumbled, not even looking back at Allura to see if he could follow. He knew - he just knew - that Keith should not be alone right now. He just learned a life wrecking fact about himself. No matter what anyone said, Lance would not leave him alone. 

Keith ran all the way to the edge of the cliff at the end of the row of beach houses, falling to his knees and crying out into the air. Lance slowed to a halt behind him, panting softly. Keith buried his face into his hands, shoulders shaking. Lance looked over his shoulder, spotting Shiro and Allura running up the cliff towards them. Shiro had a large book in his hands, his eyes saddening at the sight of Keith. He moved past Lance and kneeled down next to Keith, hand on his shoulder. “Keith, these are from the accident…”

Keith looked up, eyes red and face wet with tears. He looked down at the book and took it slowly, hands shaking as he opened it. Allura set a hand on Lance’s shoulder, her own eyes full of grief. Lance stepped forward, looking over Keith’s shoulder at the book. 

The first page showed a newspaper story about a motorcycle accident that happened on February 28th of last year. Keith’s breath hitched when he saw his motorcycle - all broken down and bent in awkward angles - in the picture with the article. He turned the page, which showed some printed out documents and paperwork that involved the accident. Lance flinched when Keith turned the page again, coming across a picture of him days after the accident. His head was bandaged up, face scratched and bruised. Keith covered his mouth, more tears slipping out of his eyes. “Oh god…” Shiro watched silently, rubbing Keith’s back gently. Keith slowly lifted his hand to his head, hiccuping and squeezing his eyes shut, his hand flinching away from his head. “I-I can feel it…”

Shiro took the book from him, closing it. “You were in the hospital for three months, bud..” 

Keith shook his head, opening his eyes again. “I-I have to see this doctor. I have to hear it from him.”

“You have, Keith,” Shiro said softly. “Many times.”

“I have?” Keith’s voice broke. 

Lance bit his lip. “I’ll take him.” They all looked up at him. He didn’t waver. “I have to hear it for myself, too.”


	5. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Keith, these are your brain scans here,” the doctor - Dr. Holt - said as he hung up scans of Keith’s brain. “I’m afraid they show no improvement.” He pointed at one part of the brain. “The temporal lobe was severely damaged. What we believe is scar tissue here is impairing your ability to convert short-term memory into long-term memory while you sleep. The condition's come to be known as Goldfield Syndrome.”_

They were all in Shiro’s truck now, heading to the hospital downtown where Keith was taken after the accident. Keith sat behind Shiro, flipping through the book with a pained look on his face. He finally closed it and handed it to Allura, who sat in the passenger seat. “Allura, just take this. I can’t- I can’t look at it anymore..”

Allura nodded and took it. Lance set a hand on Keith’s knee. “It’s gonna be okay, Keith.”

Keith didn’t move his knee away. “How do you even know my name..? I barely know you..”

“Keith, uh,” Shiro looked back at Keith through the rear view mirror, “you’re sort of dating him.” Keith blinked and looked at Lance, mouth slightly agape. 

Lance smiled and moved his hand away. “Sorry I’m not better looking.”

Keith slowly looked away, shaking his head. “W-What else happened since last February? What bout my college?”

“Your teachers understood the situation and ended your session there,” Shiro said right after, staring ahead at the road. Keith looked like he was shot at that information. 

“What about Hunk? Did he ever date that one girl?”

“Wait what?” Lance perked up, eyebrows raising. 

Allura smiled a bit. “Yeah, Hunk and Shay are dating. She’s just on a fishing trip with her brother.” Lance laughed a bit. 

Keith leaned forward a bit. “Allura, did you win the best cafe in town?”

Allura pursed her lips. “I didn’t know you couldn’t cuss during an interview..”

Lance snorted a bit. Keith scratched the side of his neck, looking at Lance. “Do we have sex?”

Both Shiro and Allura looked back at Lance. Lance laughed nervously, shaking his head. “No, we don’t. Just so everybody knows that.” The two looked forward again. Lance winked lightly at Keith. “We want to.” Shiro and Allura looked back at him again, eyebrows raised. Lance looked away quickly. “Just kidding.”

Keith leaned back in is seat, glaring at the back of Shiro’s seat. “So.. you guys just lie to me everyday..” Shiro deflated a bit, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Keith, these are your brain scans here,” the doctor - Dr. Holt - said as he hung up scans of Keith’s brain. “I’m afraid they show no improvement.” He pointed at one part of the brain. “The temporal lobe was severely damaged. What we believe is scar tissue here is impairing your ability to convert short-term memory into long-term memory while you sleep. The condition's come to be known as Goldfield Syndrome.”

Lance stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. “Who’s Goldfield?”

Dr. Holt pulled the scans down. “A brilliant Lithuanian psychiatrist. He himself suffered temporal-lobe damage. Took him four years to publish his findings because he had to keep starting over from scratch.” Keith smiled a bit, a small laugh bubbling up. Dr. Holt smiled. “Obviously, your sense of humor is still intact, and that's here,” he tapped the other side of Keith’s head, turning to head out of the room. “Magnificent amygdala as well.”

They all followed him out of the room. He closed his folder holding the new and old scans, sighing. “In any case, Keith, your condition is stable, but most likely permanent.” Keith looked down at his feet, his face falling. Dr. Holt set a hand on his shoulder. “But it could be worse.”

Keith looked up. “Yeah, how?”

He nodded his head down the hallway. “I think you should meet Samuel.” He gestured for them to follow, turning and heading down the hall. Keith looked at the others before following. Lance walked beside Keith while Shiro and Allura followed behind. Dr. Holt opened a door at the end of the hall, walking into the large room full of patients walking around, talking, or making small crafts. “Callahan institute is the leading brain-injury clinic in the Pacific Rim. We are funded out of Sandusky, Ohio by T.B. Callahan, the automotive-components tycoon and philanthropist.” Keith looked around at the patients curiously as he talked, stepping closer to Lance when he looked away. Dr. Holt came to a stop in front of a table where a man sat tapping his fingers against the table. Dr. Holt turned to the others. “And now, l would like to introduce to you our most distinguished clinical subject, Samuel; my father.”

The man smiled and stood up, holding out a hand to Lance. “Hi, I’m Samuel.” 

Lance smiled and took his hand in his. “Lance.” 

Keith took his hand next, smiling sweetly. “Keith.”

“Shiro.”

“Allura.”

Samuel looked down at Shiro’s arm. “That’s a cool arm there. What happened?”

Shiro looked down at his arm. “Oh, I was in an accident a few years ago, and-”

“Hi, I’m Samuel,” Samuel interrupted, holding a hand out to Lance. Lance blinked and took his hand, introducing himself again. The others did the same. 

“Samuel lost part of his brain in a hunting accident,” Dr. Holt said. “His memory only lasts ten seconds.”

Samuel looked at him in surprise. “I was in an accident? That’s terrible.”

“Don’t worry,” he patted his shoulder. “You’ll get over it in a few seconds.”

“Get over it?” Samuel looked appalled. I mean, what happened? Did I get shot in the brain-” He blinked and smiled at Keith, holding a hand out. “Hi, I’m Samuel.”

Keith smiled and shook his hand. “Hi, I’m Keith.” Shiro and Allura introduced themselves. Lance shook his hand. 

“Hey, Samuel, can I tell you a secret?” Lance pulled him close and whispered something into his ear. Samuel laughed and pulled back, looking at Allura. “Don’t you think you’re a little old to dress up like a princess after work?”

Allura slowly looked at Lance, eyes narrowed. Lance laughed along with the others. “They liked that.”

Samuel looked at Allura and held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Samuel.”

Allura took his hand. “Yeah, watch yourself, Samuel.”

Shiro chuckled. “Easy.”

 

It was night by the time they all got to Shiro’s house. Keith pulled his jacket closer to his body, staring at his feet as he walked towards the house. “I’m gonna go to sleep..”

Shiro nodded, locking his truck. “Alright, goodnight, Keith.”

Allura smiled. “Get some sleep.”

Keith paused and turned around. ‘Goodnight, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow..” he looked at Lance. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, too?”

Lance smiled softly, walking towards Keith. “Oh, yeah. You had a rough day today, and I’m sorry.” Keith’s eyes flickered a bit. Lance ran a hand through his hair and started walking backwards towards Shiro and Allura. “I hope you get some rest tonight. Goodnight.”

Keith nodded. “Okay..” He turned and began heading up the steps while Shiro asked Lance how he was going to get home. Keith stopped and looked back at him. “Hey.” Lance turned to look up at Keith. “Thank you.. for being nice to me today.” Lance nodded, smiling. “I don’t want you to strike out tomorrow.. So maybe you could talk to me about lilies.”

“Lilies?” Lance tilted his head. 

Keith smiled. “I’m a sucker for lilies..”

Lance grinned. “Thanks for the tip.” Keith waved a bit and walked back into the house. Lance sighed softly, completely in love. “My, oh, my..”

“Lover boy,” Shiro grinned a bit, getting his attention, “you don’t have to rush off. Stick around. You’ve earned yourself a couple bears.” 

 

“So when are you heading back to the Garrison?” Shiro asked, opening a bottle of beer for Lance. Lance hummed and took a sip, leaning back in his seat. 

“Heading back towards the end of July.”

Shiro hummed, handing a bottle to Allura. “Guess you won’t miss days like these.”

Lance frowned a bit, sighing. “Well, maybe days like these don’t have to be so bad.”

Allura tilted her head. “What’re you trying to say?”

“When you guys tell him,” Lance continued, “he’s not just finding out about the accident. He’s finding out that his life is basically a setup, and I think that’s what scares him the most.”

“You’re an expert now?” Shiro narrowed his eyes at him. Lance shook his head. 

“Of course not. I just wish there was another way besides ‘Sorry we couldn’t trick you today. Here’s some pictures of your broken head.’”

Shiro stood up abruptly. “You want a broken head?”

Allura set her bottle down, glaring at Shiro. “What, you’ll give him one?” Shiro huffed and sat down, but Lance stood up anyway. 

“Nobody’s gonna break my head,” he set his bottle down. “I’m gonna split anyways.”

“Oh, don’t go just because Shiro’s a psychotic,” Allura stood up. Lance waved his hand, walking away. 

“Good night. Sweet dreams,” he smiled, grabbing his vest from Allura’s car. “See you guys tomorrow.”

Shiro scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

 

The next morning, Lance waited till Keith came back from breakfast before he spoke to him. Holding a bouquet of lilies in one hand and a small wrapped up tape in the other, he stepped out from behind one of the beach houses when Keith walked towards his house, earbuds in. 

“Excuse me,” Lance walked towards him, catching his attention. “Keith Kogane?”

Keith pulled out his earbuds, turning to face him. “Yes?”

Lance handed the lilies to him. “I have a delivery for you.”

Keith blinked in surprise, taking them. “For me?” Lance nodded while Keith smiled. “Wow.. they’re beautiful.” He looked at Lance suspiciously. “Who’re they from?”

Lance grinned. “That I can’t tell you. He also wanted me to give this to you.” He handed Keith the wrapped up tape. Just then, Shiro opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. 

“Who’s your friend, Keith?”

Keith looked back at him. “Oh, I don’t know, we just met. But look!” He walked over to Shiro, holding the tape up. “I have a secret admirer!”

Shiro chuckled a bit. “Oh, really? What’s this?”

Keith hummed. “It’s a videotape.”

Shiro glanced at Lance, his voice taking on a slight edge. “A videotape of what?” Lance smiled nervously at the look on Shiro’s face. Keith shrugged. 

“I have no idea, but I have to find out,” he grinned and walked past Shiro. “Happy birthday, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded while Lance walked closer, waiting till Keith was inside. “Yeah, happy birthday, Shiro. What are you, three hundred today?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “That’s cute.” His eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to try something different today,” Lance answered. “If it doesn’t work, we’ve only wasted a day.” Lance gestured to the door. Shiro sighed and walked in, allowing Lance to follow. When they got into the room, Keith had just put the tape in and was sitting down on the couch. The tv lit up and the screen stayed black, words playing across the screen as the song ‘ _Wouldn’t It Be Nice_ ’ played. 

‘ _Everything is going to be okay.._ ’ the screen said. ‘ _But here are some things you missed this year._ ’ Keith frowned and tilted his head as scenes from the past year played out in short clips. Shiro crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Lance leaned against the door frame, hands in his jacket pockets. When the scenes ended, another sentence popped up. ‘ _You don’t remember this because.._ ’

The newspaper article about the accident appeared on the screen. Keith’s eyes widened at the image of his motorcycle. The screen focused on the article explaining the accident. Keith covered his mouth, leaning forward a bit in his seat. He looked back at Shiro, eyes pleading for this to not be true. Shiro looked away. 

“ _Okay, I think it’s on,” the screen changed to a video, the camera lifting up to show Lance. “Go go!”_

__

_Lance shook his head and waved. “Hello! I’m Lance McClain. We met here at the Voltron’ Coffee Shop about over a year after your accident,” he smiled. “I like you and you like me. Most days. Everyday is different, but basically, this is what happens.”_

__

_“Pidge, take the camera,” the camera shook as the short girl came up and grabbed the camera. “I got it, I got it.”_

__

_Lance chuckled a bit in the video. “Okay, alright, we good? Alright. Uh, the part of you in this reenactment will be played by my friend, Rolo.”_

__

_The camera turned and showed said man sitting at Keith’s table. He had a mob of black cloth sitting on his head and was wearing a red cape on his shoulders. “Yo. Sorry about your head. I had an accident too. Recently. Caused by a Garrison textbook-”_

__

_“Okay, he doesn’t need to know that,” Lance laughed a bit, the camera turning back to him. He cleared his throat and stepped toward the table. “Hi, I like that waffle tepee you have built.”_

__

_The camera turned back to Rolo, focusing on the poorly built waffle tepee before looking at him. “Oh! So nice of you to notice. Please, sit down.”_

__

_“I would love to,” Lance sat down across from him. “My name is Lance, by the way.”_

__

_Rolo took his hand, speaking slowly. “My name is Keith.”_

__

_“I am a student from the Garrison,” Lance continued._

__

_“Ooh, the Garrison,” Rolo looked at the camera, “right on!”_

Keith’s lips twitched, wiping his eyes. The camera went back to Lance. " _I’m heading into my third year in July.”_

__

_Rolo slowly began to rub his chest. “Third years make me suuper horny~"_

__

_“Oh god- what are you doing?” Lance facepalmed, looking at the camera. “I’m sorry, Shiro, it’s late and my friend is a little drunk.”_ Shiro whipped around to look at Lance with narrowed eyes. Lance quickly looked away, whistling lowly. “ _Oh, stop with the licking- you’re making me sick! Keith, I’m sorry!”_ Keith laughed a bit, eyes lighting up in amusement.

_“Anyways,” Lance stood up, looking at the camera, “I know you wish I was making all of this stuff up. I wish I was too..”_ Keith looked over at Lance, who smiled softly at him. _“But the good news is so many people out there care about you; your brother and a couple of friends here at the coffee shop who have a message for you.”_

__

__

_The video changed to an outside scenery with Allura standing there. She waved at the camera. “Keith, as you know, your brother and I have been best friends for many years.” She sniffed, smiling and wiping her eye. “That’s why I promised Shiro I would always be there for you when you came into the family. Sometimes..” she tried to laugh off her tears. “Sometimes life isn’t fair.. But at least we still have you with us.” She took a deep breath. “If you’re wondering about the guy making this video.. he’s okay.”_

Keith smiled a bit, eyes becoming glossy again. The video switched and showed Hunk’s face. _“Hey, Keith! Just so you know, since you lost your memory, I became the governor!” The camera zoomed out and showed Hunk in normal clothing with a dirty apron on. “Nah, I’m just kidding. I’m too smart.”_

Keith laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling a bit. The video switched back to Lance. _“So whenever you’re ready, we’d all love to talk to you and answer any questions you have. You’re the best, Keith. Goodbye.”_ Lance smiled and waved before the screen went black, signalling the end of the video.

The room fell into silence. Keith bit his lip, staring at the blank screen before looking back at Shiro. “H-How many times have I watched this?”

Shiro cleared his throat. “This is the first time.” Keith nodded, his bottom lip trembling. He stood up and calmly walked out of the house, hugging his arms.

Lance and Shiro stood on the porch for about an hour in silence, watching Keith fiddle with his motorcycle. Lance sighed, noticing Keith stopped crying. “Okay, he cried for about an hour. That’s not too bad..” He looked back at Shiro. “I bet in another hour he’ll be ready to see his friends, have some lunch, get his life back. We could do this everyday."

Shiro nodded slowly. Keith stood up and wiped his eyes, walking back to the porch. He looked back at his motorcycle then at Shiro. “So.. how’s my motorcycle?”

“Same as you,” Lance said. “Everyday, Shiro has to convince her that she’s a motorcycle.”

Keith grinned lightly while Shiro rolled his eyes.

 

“Wow, it’s really beautiful up here..” Keith said, sitting criss-cross on the grass near the edge of the cliff. Lance leaned back against his hands, smiling.

“Yeah, that’s why I brought you over here,” he hummed. “I never hung out with you in an afternoon like this. In this lighting…”

Keith looked back at him. “Yeah?”

Lance smiled. “Beautiful.”

Keith turned around to face him, sitting on his knees. “I don’t know how you get me to fall for that egg-shaped head of yours everyday.”

Lance smirked, leaning forward so their noses almost touched. “All l have to do is slide on my designer jeans and just kind of wiggle in front of you. You go nuts.”

Keith grinned, eyes sparkling. “Why couldn’t I have met you one day before the accident?”

Lance hummed, lips hovering over Keith’s. “Don’t worry, cause if you hung out with me for more than one day, you’d realize I’m a bore.”

“Oh, well I have news for you,” Keith smirked, leaning back. Lance hummed in question. “It takes less than one day.”

Lance fake gasped, an offended look appearing on his face. “You know something? That hurt. Your damaged temporal lobe is causing me pain, and I’m gonna get you for that.” Keith hissed at him. Lance raised his eyebrows and jumped to his feet. “Now you’re dead!” Keith squeaked and scrambled to his feet, running down the cliff as Lance chased after him. 

Lance jumped forward and tackled Keith down, rolling down the cliff with him. Keith laughed, getting pinned down by the time they stopped rolling. “Get off!” he giggled, squirming under Lance. Lance chuckled and stood up, taking Keith’s hands in his to pull him to his feet.

Lance checked his phone and grinned. “Hey, let’s head down to the beach. I have a surprise for you.” Keith smiled and nodded, linking an arm around Lance’s as they began walking down the northern path towards town.

Keith almost had a heart attack when they got to the beach. A group of his old friends from college waved the two over, sitting around a small fire. To Keith, he saw them just last week. But he could see how much they’ve grown in the past year.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant now, Plaxum,” Keith said, the two now seated in the circle with the group. She smiled and waved her hand.

“I know.”

“And I got her on the first try,” her husband grinned. She whacked his head lightly. “Yeah, easy.”

Keith sipped at his drink. “And, Thace, you’ve gotten really muscular.”

Thace grinned, poking at the fire with a stick. “Thanks, Keith. I’ve been working on it.”

Keith looked at the guy next to Thace. “And I’m glad you finally got that gender-reassignment surgery, Jennifer- I mean, Jonathan.”

Said guy smiled. “Thanks.”

Lance chuckled, wrapping an arm around Keith. Plaxum smiled. “So you’re the guy who made the videotape for Keith?” Lance nodded.

Thace grinned. “So, is he a friend or..?”

Keith blushed a bit. “I think he’s more than a friend. You’re my boyfriend, right?” Keith tilted his head up to look at Lance. Lance kissed his cheek, nodding.

“So,” Plaxum tilted her head, “every day you help him realize what happened and you wait patiently for him to be okay with it, then get him to fall in love with you again?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lance smiled.

Plaxum shook her head and whacked her husband. “Asshole. You don’t even open the freaking car door for me anymore.” Everybody started laughing.

Jonathan pointed at him. “You’re in trouble!” He laughed and stood up. “I gotta tinkle.” 

Lance laughed. “Oh, okay.”

They all continued to talk till the sun set over the ocean. Lance and Keith began walking along the beach even as the sky became dark. Keith had a small video camera in hand, recording the two as they talked. “Okay, tell me a little more about yourself.”

Lance squeezed his hand, looking up at the sky. “About me, huh? Well, I've won over seven all-you-can-eat chicken-wing contests.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Lance stopped and picked up a shell. “I’m a ballet dancer, but only in my bathroom.” Keith chuckled and bumped his hip against his. Lance grinned, looking at him. “No? Okay, what do you want to know?"

Keith thought for a moment. “Do you love me?” Lance blinked in surprise, mouth going dry. Keith noticed immediately and panicked a little. “Oh, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot-”

“No no, it’s okay,” Lance smiled reassuringly. He took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. “Well, love is a very loaded word.” He paused. “Let's see. I… I go to this restaurant every morning, and I see you there, reading,” he smiled more. “And I love you very much. Probably more than anybody could love another person.”

Keith blushed lightly, looking up at him. “And.. how do I feel about you?”

Lance lowered his head, forehead pressing against his. “You’re excited about the chicken-wing thing, and.. you’ve been dying to make out with me for some time now.” Keith’s eye glimmered at his words. His lips parted a bit while Lance leaned down, lips brushing against his.

Lance felt like fireworks erupted around him. Keith’s lips were soft, plump, and addicting. Lance cupped the back of Keith’s head, lips moving against his smoothly. Keith hummed softly against his lips, eyes fluttering shut. Lance smiled, pulling back just an inch from his lips. “Feeling better?”

Keith opened his eyes, purple orbs glowing in the moonlight. “Nothing beats a first kiss.”


	6. Nothing Beats a First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Beautiful.." Keith said softly, leaning into him. He tilted his head up, looking up at Lance with glittering eyes. Lance smiled softly, leaning down and connecting their lips. It wasn't the first time they kissed today, so Lance might do something risky here. Maybe.. Definitely.. He held Keith's waist as they kissed, licking his bottom lip slowly. Keith hummed and wrapped his arms around his neck, his lips parting enough to allow Lance's tongue slip in._

Two weeks have passed since Lance first made the video, and everything was going smoothly. Every morning, Keith would wake up to find the video tape on his nightstand with the words 'Play Me' on the side. He'd watch it, most likely cry at the fact he's injured like this, then find Lance's number on his phone. Lance completely forgot on the first day he met Keith that they exchanged numbers. Keith had found his contact and called him, completely nervous. 

Every morning was the same for Keith. Lance usually woke up early enough to have breakfast before Keith called. He had told his family about Keith, and his mother cried at how Lance was helping him. She was so happy, she tried to convince Lance's father to let him borrow the car. Lance waved it off. 

Since day three, Lance would take Keith out on dates so he could get to know him. Keith was quick every time to grow used to Lance and would stick to him like glue in public. None of them minded. 

One of Keith's most common statements was _'Nothing beats a first kiss'_. Every time they kissed, it felt like the first to Keith. Lance found it adorable each time since Keith was flustered each time. He never took it too far - waiting for Keith to make the first move. 

Obviously, that's not going to happen. Keith is way too shy for this job. 

Lance decided that for today, they'd go to Dolphin Cove. According to Pidge, it wasn't busy today so most of the underground building would be empty. Lance took them down to the glass tunnel, watching as the dolphins swam by to catch the fish being thrown in. Keith looked around in awe, a smile on his lips. Lance pulled him close, pressing his lips to his head. "How's this?" 

"Beautiful.." Keith said softly, leaning into him. He tilted his head up, looking up at Lance with glittering eyes. Lance smiled softly, leaning down and connecting their lips. It wasn't the first time they kissed today, so Lance might do something risky here. Maybe.. Definitely.. He held Keith's waist as they kissed, licking his bottom lip slowly. Keith hummed and wrapped his arms around his neck, his lips parting enough to allow Lance's tongue slip in. 

They've made out plenty of times throughout the two weeks, but Lance loved every second of them. He tugged at Keith's shirt gently, easily slipping a hand under the cloth to touch his soft skin. Keith squeaked, setting his hands on his shoulders to push him back again. He had a nervous grin on his face. "Lance, what are you doing?" 

Lance smiled sheepishly, pulling his hand away. "Nothing. I was just getting some lint off for you." Keith raised an eyebrow, amused. Lance chuckled. "Alright, I'm sorry, but this is the twenty third time we've made out already.. they're getting blue!" 

Keith laughed lightly, intertwining their hands. "I know.. Well, I mean, I really don't know, but for me it still feels like the first time." 

Lance hummed, pulling him out of the glass tunnel. "Okay, let's average it out." He tugged Keith closer, tucking his hair back. "This is the twenty third time for me and the first time for you. That's about our twelfth time. Now," he pressed their foreheads together, grinning at Keith's giggle, "the law clearly states that after the twelfth date, I'm entitled to unlimited chest access."

They both laughed, stopping in front of the large tank of fish. Keith squeezed his hand, pressing his head to Lance's shoulder. "Why didn't I meet you one day before the accident?"

"You say that all the time.." Lance whispered, kissing his head. He looked around and grinned. "Hey, you want to meet a friend of mine?" Keith looked up at him, tilting his head curiously. Lance lead him towards the other room that showed the other side of the Dolphin Cove. He stopped in front of the large glass, tapping it very lightly. Keith watched him in slight confusion, jumping when a dolphin swam by with amazing speed. "There she is!" Lance grinned, looking back at Keith. 

The dolphin swam up to Lance, chirping happily. Lance gestured to her. "Keith, this is Blue. She's one of the special dolphins here that you can swim with. She usually hangs with me." 

"Wow," Keith stepped closer, eyes wide. Blue looked at him, chirping and doing a flip in the water. Keith grinned, pressing his hands to the glass. "She's pretty." 

"Yeah, she's really smart," Lance stood behind Keith. "She can understand what we say." 

"Really?" Keith hummed, smiling. "Okay, let me ask her something." Blue turned her attention to Keith, making small noises. "Blue, do you think Lance and I are ready to take our relationship to the next level?" Lance looked at Blue, moving his hand in an up and down gesture. Blue chirped and followed his movements, her head moving up and down in a nod. Keith raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Do you think I should take him into the other room and take advantage of him?" Lance did the gesture again, but Blue didn't follow. She looked from Keith to Lance and back. Lance moved his hand faster in a more obvious way till Blue finally followed the movement. Keith smirked. "I saw that hand gesture, and I'm glad you did it." 

"Really?" Lance was cut off to Keith kissing him, arms around his neck. Lance chuckled against his lips, picking Keith up by his hips till his legs wrapped around his waist, pressing Keith's back to the wall. Keith groaned just a bit, tangling his hands into his hair. Lance held his legs licking at his teeth and tongue. Before they could get far, Keith started laughing when he opened his eyes. Lance pulled back, looking over at the glass. "Oh my god.." 

Keith snorted, covering his mouth. Blue and another dolphin Lance called Red were watching them, both nodding their heads. "They're nodding.. I hope in approval?" Keith grinned. Lance set him down on his feet. 

"They like you," Lance grinned, walking over to the glass. "Blue, Red, get a life!" The two dolphins dived away, disappearing into the water. 

 

The fire cracked and waved into the night, sitting in front of Lance and Keith. The two sat outside the cove, watching the moon and stars in the sky. Pidge gave them a pass so they'd get to stay as long as they didn't kill anything there. Lance played his older brother's guitar softly, swaying with the breeze as he hummed. Keith had Lance's jacket wrapped around his shoulders, a bright smile on his face. "I should take you out on my motorcycle sometime." 

Lance grinned. "Oooh, next date!" Keith laughed, pulling his jacket closer. Lance continued playing, his humming growing a bit louder. "Hmm... Do you hear me? I'm talking to you." Keith looked at him, eyes looking larger and glowing in the fire light. Lance scooted closer, smiling. "Across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying." He leaned over and kissed Keith's temple. 

Keith scooted closer, leaning against him. Lance continued playing the song, humming softly. He looked up at the sky, watching the stars. Keith closed his eyes, cuddling against his side and relaxing. Lance quieted down his humming, finishing the song soon after. 

His heart fluttered when Keith's eyes open again, full of love. "Hey.." 

"Hey.."


	7. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Nope," Keith sat down on the couch. "I don't mind." Lance joined him on the couch, stealing a quick kiss from him. Shiro rolled his eyes when he came out, ruffling both of their heads. "Alright, I should be back by midnight - one at the latest. Don't burn the place or anything."_
> 
> _"Got it, big bro," Lance snickered, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders. Shiro whacked him over the head playfully before grabbing the keys to his truck, heading out the door. Keith grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, leaning into Lance's side. Lance pressed his cheek to his head. "So, what do you want to do?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone who doesn't like this sort of topic knows - they have sex in this chapter.  
> If you want to still read but want to skip over the sex part, stop at "Why wouldn't he trust him?" and resume at "How was that?"

Keith grabbed his jacket, his heart pounding as he reread the message again. After rediscovering that he has brain damage and a boyfriend named Lance McClain, he spent the last hour on a phone call with the man. Keith felt like a girl at how fast he was falling in love with him. It was only one minute after they ended the call did Lance text him, asking him if he wants to go riding on his motorcycle. Keith, of course, said yes. 

"Shiro?" Keith jogged out of his room, slipping his jacket on sloppily. Shiro looked up from cooking breakfast, smiling at him. Keith set his phone down, putting his jacket on properly. "Is my motorcycle out front?" 

"Yeah, why?" Shiro scooped out the bacon, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm taking Lance out for a ride," Keith turned red, almost bouncing on his feet. Shiro's smile disappeared. Keith noticed and frowned. "It was one accident, Shiro.." 

"An accident that permanently damaged your head," Shiro said lowly, turning the stove off. Keith blinked and deflated, watching Shiro clean up the counter. "I honestly should get rid of it." 

"No!" Keith grabbed his keys from the counter, realizing Shiro was eyeing them. "You know how much that motorcycle means to me!" 

"I'm surprised!" Shiro snapped, slamming the rag down on the counter. "Because of it, you're stuck like this! Unable to remember anything, including your new boyfriend!" 

Keith glared back at him, feeling like he just got punched in the chest. "Okay.. my bad for trying to look on the positive side." 

Shiro seemed to realize what he said. The anger left his face immediately, mouth opening and closing before he spoke. "Keith.. I'm so-" 

"Don't want to hear it," Keith snapped, grabbing his phone. "I'll just forget about this once I go to bed tonight, so don't sweat it." 

"No," Shiro walked around the counter, grabbing Keith's arm before he could walk away. "No, hold on. I shouldn't be upset with what you want to do. It's your life-" 

"Since when?" Keith muttered, looking at him. "For the last year, it doesn't seem like it. I've been living what you decided." Shiro blinked. Keith snatched his arm back. "I asked Lance what happened... and he told me. He didn't lie." 

Shiro felt that sting. "Keith-" 

"Try better tomorrow, I guess," Keith turned and headed for the front door, feeling hurt by Shiro's words. He might've been too harsh just now, but at the moment, he didn't care. Shiro didn't follow him at first, waiting till he was down the steps to come outside. Keith brushed some dust off of the seat of his motorcycle, feeling a pang in his heart. He chewed on his bottom lip, jolting when a hand pressed against his shoulder. 

"You know, I cleaned this thing so many times, she should be able to run smoothly," Shiro said, a soft smile on his face. Keith cracked a grin, looking up at him. Shiro squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling.. sorta what I did last week, too." 

"Surprising," Keith snorted, eyes crinkling in amusement. Shiro smiled, looking over their shoulders towards the hill dipping down the road. Keith looked, eyes widening a fraction. A tall lean man was walking up the road, skin glowing in the bright sunlight. His hair swished in the gentle breeze, a smile lighting up on his face at the sight of Keith. Shiro patted his back and turned to head back inside, telling him to be safe and all that. Keith nodded, turning around so that he was facing the man approaching him. "Hey.." 

"Hey, Keith," Lance smiled, hands slipping out of his jeans pockets. Keith took in his appearance. Ruffled up back tank-top hidden under the green jacket he wore in the video Keith watched, dirty and worn out blue jeans, and a cute chain necklace draping from his neck. Lance leaned forward and kissed his forehead, lips soft against Keith's skin. "I missed you yesterday." 

"What happened yesterday?" Keith breathed, feeling dazed by Lance's beauty. 

"I didn't feel too good so Shiro took you out to dinner for his 'birthday'," Lance grinned. "Heard it went well though." 

"I hope so," Keith smiled, finally tearing his gaze from Lance to his motorcycle. "S-So, you want to ride?" 

"Duh," Lance's eyes brightened up with excitement. Keith's smile widened as he lifted the seat and pulled out the spare helmet, handing it to his boyfriend. Lance looked around the motorcycle. "Where's your helmet?" 

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "I.. don't know." Lance frowned and suddenly set the helmet on Keith's head, clipping it on. Keith blinked in confusion. "Um.. Lance?" 

"I'd rather have your head protected than mine," Lance kissed his nose, stepping back. "I'll go get Shiro and ask him where the other one is." Keith nodded numbly, watching him disappear into the house. He sat down on his motorcycle, inserting the key and turning on the engine. It sparked to life, growling and spreading dust. Keith grinned, gripping the handles tightly. Just a few seconds later, Lance came out with a helmet on his head. It wasn't Keith's, but it was Shiro's old helmet he used when Keith was in high school. "Alright, we're all set!" 

"Get on, dummy," Keith said, tightening the strap under his chin. Lance sat down behind him, arms slipping around his waist. Keith waited till Lance's feet were up till he started down the road, feet moving in front of Lance's. Lance let out a small squeal, grip tightening around Keith as they drove down the road. Keith kept the speed slower than he usually would, but he still felt excitement run through his veins. "How's this?!" 

Lance squealed again. "This is awesome!" Keith grinned, making his way along the road he's walked on a few times this weekend.. or, for the last year? Keith shook his head, forgetting about that quickly. For now, he'll just enjoy his time with Lance. "Hey, let's head downtown!" Lance shouted over the wind. "There's this nice place we can have lunch at!" 

"Sounds good!" Keith shouted back. "Guide me there!" 

The two drove down town towards the large group of tourists shops and restaurants. Keith stayed the speed limit since he had someone with him, enjoying the wind rushing past him. Lance seemed to be enjoying himself behind him, pressing his cheek to Keith's back. Lance guided him to a small eating joint Keith's never been to, grinning as they parked and hopped off. "Here we are!" Lance spread his arms wide, smile wide and toothy. "My mama used to bring me and my siblings here for lunch every day when I was a kid." 

"Really?" Keith grinned, setting the helmets under the seat. "Looks cool here." 

"It is," Lance took his hand in his, leading him to the doors. "You'll love it here." 

The two were able to catch a table by the large windows in the place, the whole area packed with families and friends. Keith breathed in the heavenly smell of food, looking around. They ordered drinks and then their food once they got the drinks. Lance played with his straw for a moment, taking a sip of his coke. Keith stirred the ice in his water, looking up at his boyfriend. "So.." 

Lance looked up and smiled. "I already know - ask away, my darling." 

Keith blushed, chewing on his cheek for a moment. "Um.. where'd you get the necklace?" 

He blinked and looked down, chuckling. "Oh, you gave this to me last weekend." 

"Really?" 

"We were shopping and you noticed I was eyeing it, so you got it for me," Lance said, toying with it. Keith hummed, tilting his head and smiling. Lance rolled his shoulders. "Okay, my turn. You have yet to tell me where you got your motorcycle." 

"I haven't told?" 

"Nope," Lance took a sip of his coke. "You choked up so I changed the subject." 

Keith made an 'oh' sound, nodding. "Yeah, it's a bit personal.." He moved his drink aside, losing eye contact with Lance. "My biological father died a few years ago, and I barely knew him. But he wrote in his will that he wanted to give me his motorcycle." Lance's gaze softened. Keith shrugged, looking back at him. "When we did hang out when I was a kid, we'd ride around on it in the fields." He smiled at the memory. "I told you about my parents, yeah?" 

"Four days ago," Lance nodded, reaching forward to hold his hand gently. "Your mother left when you were four and your father lost custody when you were six due to-" 

"-child abuse," Keith finished, staring at their hands. Lance squeezed his hand, thumb circling the back of his hand. Keith laughed slightly. "Guess I did tell you the whole story." 

"You assumed just now you didn't trust me enough beforehand?" Lance cocked his head to the side. "Believe me, I wouldn't blame you, cause that childhood isn't too good." 

"No shit," Keith chuckled, leaning against his other hand. "But I'm fine.." 

"I know, babe," Lance whispered, eyes sparkling. Keith smiled back at him, heart moving quick. Lance leaned across the table, his other hand cupping his jaw to pull him close. Their lips touched and Keith melted, forgetting for one moment they're in public. Lance kissed him for a second longer before sinking back into his seat, cheeks flushed just a bit. Keith laughed breathlessly, feeling dizzy. Lance leaned against his hand, grinning. "You okay?" 

Keith nodded numbly. "Yeah.. Nothing can beat a first kiss, yeah?" 

Lance started chuckling, eyes crinkling a bit. "Of course." 

 

"Shiro!" Keith called, stepping into the house. Shiro poked his head around the corner, humming in question. Keith pulled off his jacket, taking in the cool air of the house. "Lance is gonna stay over for a bit if that's okay?" 

"Of course," Shiro nodded, disappearing around the corner. "Just don't do anything stupid." 

"Since when do I promise that?" Lance asked, pulling off his own jacket. 

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Well, that's good news for me cause I need to head out and meet up with a few of my buddies at work." 

"What for?" Keith asked, setting his keys on the counter. 

"They meant to meet up with me for lunch to discuss the new building we're getting," Shiro pulled off his shirt, heading for his room to get a cleaner one, "but their tire blew out and now we have to meet up for dinner. You don't mind, do you?" 

"Nope," Keith sat down on the couch. "I don't mind." Lance joined him on the couch, stealing a quick kiss from him. Shiro rolled his eyes when he came out, ruffling both of their heads. "Alright, I should be back by midnight - one at the latest. Don't burn the place or anything." 

"Got it, big bro," Lance snickered, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders. Shiro whacked him over the head playfully before grabbing the keys to his truck, heading out the door. Keith grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, leaning into Lance's side. Lance pressed his cheek to his head. "So, what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know," Keith shrugged. "Watch a movie? We could play Lilo & Stitch?" 

"Ooh, I love that movie!" Lance clapped, watching Keith get up and look through the cases of movies Shiro owned. Once he found the disc, he set it in the player and began the movie, plopping back down beside Lance. 

The two sat there for a good twenty minutes before Lance started shifting. He turned so his back was against the armrest, pulling Keith between his legs. Keith looked at him curiously, smiling softly and nuzzling his chest. Lance draped an arm over his waist, fingers running through his silky black hair. Keith cuddled closer to him, humming at his gentle touch. 

Lance pressed his lips to his temple, fiddling with the helm of Keith's shirt. Keith tilted his head up, moving so his chest was against Lance's. Lance smiled, accepting the kiss Keith was giving him. Slow, gentle, and sweet. Lance loved how Keith kissed him like this. He cupped his cheeks gently, easily deepening the kiss in seconds. Tongue and teeth clashed together in a small battle for dominance, to which Lance won in the end. He ran his fingers down Keith's neck, shoulder, then chest. Keith jolted at his touch, but didn't pull away from the kiss. 

Keith passed off the touching as something they've done before. He can trust Lance- No, he does trust Lance. He's been with him for over two months from what he was told earlier at lunch. Why wouldn't he trust him? 

His breathing deepened when Lance's hands slipped under his shirt to run up his stomach and chest, dragging his shirt along with it. Lance sucked on his lower lip gently, smirking at the small groan Keith gave him. Keith's breath hitched when Lance ran his hands over his nipples, pulling away from the kiss briefly to look at him. Lance took in his red cheeks and slightly wide eyes, gripping his hips a bit. He kissed him again, moving Keith backwards till Keith was on his back and Lance was above him. 

"Lance.." Keith mumbled in between kisses, holding Lance's shoulders. He arched into Lance's hands, craving his touch. His palms felt hot against his skin, small moans slipping out of his throat. "Lance.." 

"Mm," Lance hummed, pulling away from his lips. "Keep saying my name," he whispered, pressing soft kisses to Keith's jaw. "I like it when you say my name like that." 

"Yeah..?" Keith mumbled, tilting his head back. Lance’s soft lips ran along his jaw and down his neck, his fingers toying with his nipples. Keith squirmed under him, his body tingling with pleasure. “Lance..” Keith gasped and groaned softly, feeling Lance's teeth and tongue on his neck. His mind dazed a bit, only coming back to reality when Lance wrapped Keith's legs around his waist, lifting him off the couch. 

Keith tangled a hand into Lance's hair, leaning down for another kiss. Lance gladly accepted it, carrying him into his room at the end of the hallway. Tongue and teeth clashed in the heated kiss, Keith's free hand tugging at Lance's shirt with a small whine. Lance pulled back and set Keith on his bed, pulling off his shirt swiftly. Keith blushed and couldn't help but check out his body, biting his lip nervously. He didn't know how far they were going to go, and it almost made him a little excited. He reached up and pulled the necklace off of Lance, smiling lightly. Lance grinned and kissed him again, pushing him onto his back. 

Keith's shirt came off next, discarded next to Lance's. Keith shivered, the air cold against his hot skin. Lance paused, his hands ghosting over a few faint scars over his chest. He frowned, guessing it was where his rib cage was broken. Keith looked at him in confusion, wondering why he stopped. Lance quickly distracted him with another kiss, not wanting Keith to see those right now. 

"Hey, Lance.." Keith murmured, moaning softly as Lance trailed his kisses down his neck to his chest, "h-how far have we gone before..?" 

Lance lifted his head, noticing the nervous look in Keith's eyes. "Not as far as this." He shifted under Lance, feeling overwhelmed again. Lance smiled softly, kissing his lips gently. "Hey, we can stop right here. I don't mind." 

"No," Keith shook his head quickly, "that'd be unfair for you.." 

Lance felt his heart melt a little. His smile widened a bit. "Are you sure?" Keith nodded, his cheeks hot. Lance knew Keith was a virgin, so he wasn't at all surprised by his nervousness. It might've been easier for him if he told him they've done it before, but he didn't want to lie to him. Keith trusted him. "I'll take it slow, okay?" Keith nodded again, pulling Lance back down into a kiss. 

Starting it off slow again, they soon grew into a hot mess as soft kisses turned into a heated match for dominance. Lance's hands roamed over Keith's body, causing small jolts and back arches along with sweet moans. His hips soon began to grind against Keith, both of them moaning at the contact. Keith seemed to melt into the pleasure, forgetting all about his memory problem. He wanted to enjoy this and worry later. 

As Lance promised, he kept it slow. He took his time to press hot kisses to Keith's body while his hands roamed everywhere. Keith was a squirming moaning mess, tugging at the blankets under them. His hips moved almost desperately under Lance, wanting more contact. Lance still kept it slow, working on Keith's jeans first before his own. Keith didn't really seem to care anymore - he just wanted more. "Lance.. mm~" Keith moaned softly, arching into Lance's hands as soon as he touched him again. Lance smirked a bit, spreading his legs so he could kiss and nibble at his inner thigh. 

It wasn't long before they were both completely exposed, skin pressed together and lips locked in a hot kiss. Keith had his arms around Lance's neck, fingers tangled in his hair. Lance held his waist, one hand between them stroking Keith's member. Keith was melting right in his hands, whimpering and moaning into the kiss. Lance licked and bit his lips, panting lightly as he pulled away from the kiss. "Do you have lube or anything?" 

Keith looked at him in a daze, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. "Uh.. I don't.. Shiro might.." 

Lance almost snorted. "Will you wait for a moment?" Keith whined but let go of him, his eyes slipping shut. Lance kissed his temple before getting up and heading to Shiro's room. Keith rolled onto his side, pulling his legs up a bit. His body started to tremble, suddenly feeling too cold without Lance there. He nuzzled the blanket, whimpering softly. He didn't want Lance to stop touching him. It felt like forever before Lance actually walked back in, holding a bottle of lube and a condom. "I'm honestly surprised at what I found in that drawer," Lance grinned, sitting down on the bed. Keith grinned back, not at all surprised by that. 

Lance lifted Keith onto his lap, positioning him so he was straddling his thighs. Keith held his shoulders, burying his face into his neck. "Will this hurt..?" he asked quietly, hearing Lance open the bottle and dump the liquid onto his hand. 

"Not this part," Lance answered, kissing his head. "It'll be uncomfortable for a moment." Keith nodded and shifted, moving his arms around Lance's shoulders. Lance set the bottle aside and rubbed the lube between his fingers, moving his hand down behind Keith to rub his hole. Keith stiffened slightly, breathing out a very tiny groan. His thighs shook around Lance's legs, his small pants of air hitting Lance's already warm skin. Watching Keith's reactions closely, Lance eased his fore finger into him, pausing his movements when Keith's breath hitched. He waited a moment before he began moving his finger in and out. "You doing okay, baby?" 

Keith whimpered softly, nuzzling Lance's neck more. Lance hummed, rubbing his lower back soothingly. Shifting his hips under Keith, he continued to stretch him out slowly, feeling Keith's skin start to heat up against him. It wasn't until he pushed in his second finger did Keith start to moan quietly into his neck, rocking his hips back nervously into Lance's hand. Lance mouthed at his neck, tangling his other hand into Keith's hair gently. Keith was still tense - legs shaking and nails digging into his shoulder blades. 

"Relax, Keith," Lance whispered into his ear. He kissed the side of his head, soon pushing in a third finger. Keith moaned at the stretch, panting softy into Lance's neck. He didn't exactly relax, but he began to rock back against his fingers more. Lance shivered when he felt Keith press a few sloppy kisses to his neck, tilting his head back. "Mm.. there you go.." He ran his free hand over Keith's back, feeling his muscles relax under his touch. 

When Keith began to whine and rock back more, Lance slipped his fingers out and flipped their positions, pressing Keith's back to the mattress. Keith looked up at him in a daze, squirming under him. Lance kissed him gently, letting Keith take control of it while he rolled on the condom and lubed himself up, spreading his pale legs. Keith shivered and turned his head away, eyes squeezed shut. Lance paused, rubbing his thighs. "Hey, it's okay.." he cooed softly, brushing Keith's bangs back. "We don't have to-"

"I-I'm okay," Keith interrupted, looking up at Lance. His cheeks flushed, reaching up to hold Lance's shoulders. "Just.. go slow..." 

Lance smiled, capturing his lips in one more quick kiss. "If it hurts at all, let me know." 

Keith nodded, kissing him back. Lance shifted on his knees, moving Keith's legs around his waist. Keith's arms moved around his shoulders, lifting himself up so he was pressed against him. Lance wrapped an arm around his torso, shifting his hips forward so the head of his cock pressed against Keith's slick entrance. Keith made a small noise in between a whine and a moan. Lance held his hip and slowly sunk into Keith, a groan building up in his throat. Keith gasped and arched his back, eyebrows scrunching up at the new feeling. The heels of his feet dug into Lance's lower back almost painfully. Lance whispered short praises into his ear like _You're doing great, baby_ or _Take your time_. 

When the shaking in his legs started to cease, Lance rolled his hips against him, driving himself deeper into Keith. A groan bubbled in Keith's throat, fingers twisting into his hair. Lance took that as a good sign and rolled his hips again, still whispering soothing things into his ear. It wasn't until Keith pushed down on his dick did Lance pick up the pace, panting and moaning at the tight heat swallowing him up. "Fuck- so good," he groaned. "You're doing so good, babe." 

"Lance.." Keith moaned, tightening his legs around him to pull him closer. Lance leaned down to press Keith's back against the bed again, holding his hip so he could thrust slow and hard into him, drawing soft gasps and moans from the smaller male under him. "L-Lance.. haah~" Keith tilted his head back, exposing his unmarked flesh to Lance. Lance hummed and dived down, licking and sucking at the sweet skin only he could ever touch. Keith gasped every time his teeth dug into his neck, his back arching up till their chest were pressed tight against one another. 

Satisfied with the bruises he left on his neck, Lance pulled Keith into a hot messy kiss, thrusting long and hard into him. Keith moaned at each thrust, having a hard time trying to kiss Lance back, giving Lance the chance to completely dominate the kiss. He tugged at his short locks, sucking on Lance's tongue in his mouth. Lance groaned and gave a rather hard thrust, smirking at the loud moan Keith gave him in response. "Mm, I love you so much, Keith," he groaned, nuzzling the crook of Keith's neck. Keith's body rocked into the bed with each thrust, whimpers and moans floating into Lance's ears. "I love you." 

Keith smiled and turned his head, pressing his cheek to Lance's head. "I love you, too- a-ah~ Lance!" Keith jerked under him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Oh, fuck!" Lance groaned and smirked, tilting his hips to keep hitting Keith's prostate, shivering at Keith's small cries of pleasure. Lance felt his stomach twist, his thrusts becoming almost desperate. Keith practically sobbed under him, gripping his hair and shoulder blade. "Haah~ I'm s-so close!" Keith's muscles started to tense up. Lance reached down between them to pump Keith in pace with his thrusts, mouthing at his neck to keep his own moans down. 

It wasn't long before Keith let out a sharp cry, his hips jerking up and body shuddering. Lance gasped a the sudden clench around his dick, his hand dripping with Keith's cum. Keith squirmed at the overstimulation, gasping and moaning at Lance's deep thrusts. Lance hunched his shoulders and moaned, his hips stuttering and slowing to a stop, panting hard into Keith's neck. 

Skin slick with sweat, Lance sat up and sighed in bliss at the cold air hitting his hot body. Keith shivered under him, watching him with lidded teary eyes. Lance took a deep breath to calm his heaving chest, reaching down to trace his fingers over Keith's cheek. Keith leaned towards his hand, eyes slipping shut. Lance smiled at the relaxed flushed look on his face. Mumbling comforting words to him, he held his hips still and pulled out, biting his lip while Keith just whined. Lance stood up and pulled off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash. Keith rolled onto his side, basking in the afterglow. 

"How was that?" Lance hummed, picking up a towel to clean them off. Keith mumbled softly into the blanket, shivering at Lance's soft touches. Lance chuckled slightly, tossing the towel into the laundry basket near the nightstand. "I'll take that as a good sign."

Keith smiled lazily, making grabby hands at him. Lance grinned and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on quickly. He sat Keith up and gave him a quick kiss, picking up one of his rather large hoodies he most likely stole from Shiro years ago, pulling it over his head. Keith smiled and pulled it down so it covered his hips, pulling Lance to the bed. The two cuddled close to one another, legs tangled and arms draped over the other. Lance peppered his face with light kisses, smiling at each giggle Keith let out. 

They laid there for several minutes, basking in each other's warmth. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, noticing how his breathing started to slow. "Hey.. don't fall asleep yet.."

Keith shifted closer to his chest, unable to pry his eyes open. "I'm not sleeping.. I'm just closing my eyes.." 

Lance kissed his temple, rubbing his back. "Well, I'll go out to the living room then." 

"No, no," Keith tightened his hold on his torso, nuzzling his neck. "I'm just resting."

Lips grazed his temple again. Lance closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion run over him as well. He pulled Keith as close as he could. "Keith," he breathed, "will you marry me?"

A smile pressed against his neck. Keith's voice was so quiet when he replied. "Of course.." 

"Good," Lance reached down lazily, pulling the blanket over them. He tilted Keith's head up, kissing him gently. "Don't forget about me." 

Keith's eyes fluttered open, glittering with love. He cupped Lance's cheek, kissing him one more time. "Never.." 


	8. Destroying the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lance groaned when Allura slapped his cheek lightly, eyes out of focus. "God? Is that you?"_
> 
> _Allura huffed out a small laugh. "No, it's Satan."_

"So, how are you and Katie doing?" Allura asked, picking up a bucket of fish Shiro caught for the Dolphin Cove where Katie - Pidge - works. She wiggled her eyebrows. "You two hitting it off?"

Shiro rolled his eyes, his cheeks glowing a bit. "We went out for lunch a few times, but we're just friends." He brushed dirt off of his hands and onto his jeans, looking up at the clear sky. "God, I should've done this yesterday. Wasn't as hot." 

"Yeah, but I said I could only help you today," Allura shrugged, loading up the containers into the back of her car, nose scrunching at the smell of fish. She glanced back at the house, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Has Keith woken up yet?"

Shiro shrugged, wiping sweat off his forehead. "If Lance isn't here, then Keith isn't awake. I forgot to check on him when I got home, but Lance probably left sometime around midnight." 

Allura giggled. "I bet they stayed up watching Disney movies." Shiro chuckled and opened his mouth to respond, but a ear splitting shriek cut him off. Both adults whirled around in the direction of the house, hearing Keith's screams coming from inside. Allura widened her eyes and ran for it, Shiro at her heels. "Oh shit! Keith?!" When they both ran into the house, Allura heard Keith yell "Stalker!" and assumed the worst. Then she heard Lance's voice. 

Shiro threw the door to Keith's bedroom open - and paled. Allura looked past his arm and covered her mouth. Keith - only wearing a large hoodie that used to belong to Shiro - stood on his bed with a baseball bat in his hands; eyes wide and small pants leaving his lips. Lance was sprawled on the floor almost completely naked save for the boxers - out cold. The two looked at each other and stepped inside. Allura kneeled down and checked on Lance while Shiro pulled Keith down from the bed. "It's okay.. let's just drop the bat.." Shiro spoke softly, turning Keith away to calm him down. 

Lance groaned when Allura slapped his cheek lightly, eyes out of focus. "God? Is that you?"

Allura huffed out a small laugh. "No, it's Satan." She grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room and into the hall, closing the door. "Lance, what the hell were you doing in there?" she scolded, setting her hands on her hips. Lance still looked out of it. Sighing in slight annoyance, Allura dragged him into Shiro's room and left him there, going back to Keith's room to both call Keith's doctor and get Lance's clothes. 

 

Shiro held back small snickers as he handed Lance - now clothed - an ice pack. "I may not be able to kick your ass, but my brother can." Lance rolled his eyes and took the pack, pressing it to his head. It didn't help that Pidge was now sitting next to him on the couch with the most amused expression on her face. Allura looked outright disappointed. 

Dr. Holt - or Matt, Pidge's older brother - came back downstairs with an equally amused expression. "Okay, so Keith's a bit shook up, but he'll be okay. He's watching the video as we speak." 

Lance sighed in relief and looked up at Matt. "Thanks, Matt. Hey, how's my temporal lobe looking there?" He moved the ice pack so Matt could look. Matt just rolled his eyes and sat down beside Pidge. 

"Don't worry. You're not gonna suffer any short-term memory loss," he tilted his head and examined Lance. "But was your head shaped like an egg before he hit you?" Pidge snorted. Lance huffed and pressed the pack back against his head, muttering softly. Matt chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "So, Pidge's telling me you're heading back to school next month. What college do you go to?"

Lance hummed. "The Garrison University. My classes start again in August." 

Pidge crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows. "Did you tell Keith about it? Maybe you both can go back since-"

"Actually," Lance cut her off, "there's nothing to tell. I'm not going." Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion. Lance sighed and set the ice pack down, setting his elbows on his knees. "I mean Keith needs me here. l'm just worried about going away for a year and ruining all the progress he's made." He ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "l know you think l'm crazy, but l think deep down inside.. he's starting to remember me."

Matt sighed and shook his head. "No, Lance - that's what you want to believe." He gestured to everyone. "It's what we all want to believe. But it's never gonna happen."

The room fell silent. Lance looked down at his hands. He knew it was impossible, but somehow, he felt Keith _did_ remember him. At least a little. You know, if you looked past the fact that Keith knocked him out with a baseball bat just thirty minutes ago. Pidge cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing her bag. "Well, I need to head to work. Lance, come with? Blue misses you." Lance smiled and nodded, standing up. Pidge waved at Shiro and Allura before heading out. "Matt, hurry up cause you're my ride." 

Matt rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff. Lance waved. "Will you tell Keith I'll be by later to pick him up?" Shiro nodded. "Okay, see you guys. Don't tell anyone your brother beat me up." With that, Lance and Pidge were out the door. Shiro sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "He could go to the moon and back and Keith would never even know he left..."

Matt hummed and stood up. "Sometimes l wish my mother had Goldfield Syndrome. That way she wouldn't remember when l called my aunt a loud, obnoxious drunk with a face like J. Edgar Hoover's ass..."

Allura snorted loudly. 

 

Lance sat on the edge of the Dolphin Cove pool where his favorite Dolphins swam. Blue chirped happily and swam back and forth under his feet, her tail causing soft waves to swarm around his toes. Red was circling Rolo with another Dolphin Lance called Black - because of the black markings under his eyes. Lance then realized he should've came up with better names for these Dolphins. 

"Rolo, get back to cleaning the pool!" Pidge called from the other side of the cove, carrying a bucket of fish Allura gave her. "And if that's one of your special brownies, don't let any of the dolphins eat them!"

Rolo laughed, chewing on said brownie. "How do you think l get them to double flips and play with white kids?" He whistled and Black jumped over him, chirping. Red swam away when Black almost landed on her. Lance chuckled and leaned back against his hands, basking in the sunlight. He giggled and pulled his feet out of the water though when Blue decided to nibble at his toes. 

"Lance?" He hummed in question and looked up, a smile appearing on his face when he saw Keith standing over him. He stumbled to his feet and greeted him, making sure not to slip on the concrete. Keith smiled a bit and looked him over. "Um.. how's your head?"

Lance rubbed his head, smiling in reassurance. "Oh, it's fine. Don't worry." Keith nodded, swaying a bit on the spot. Lance tilted his head, slipping his hands into his pockets. "What brings your royal cuteness out here?"

Keith cracked a small smile. "l needed to see you."

Humming, Lance looked down at the book in Keith's hands. It looked old and stuffed with countless pictures and ripped pages from other books. "What you got there?"

"Oh, it's my journal. l write in it every night," Keith answered, looking down at his journal. Lance frowned in slight worry, taking it when Keith handed it over for him to look at. "Oh, you don't like the video?"

"No, l love it," Keith said quickly. He hesitated before continuing. "It's just sometimes when l watch it, l feel like l'm being told about my life from someone else. And when l read this... it's like l'm telling myself." Lance smiled softly and handed the journal back. 

"When did you start this up?" he asked, leading Keith over to the edge of the pool. 

Keith hesitated again. "Right after you gave me the video.."

Lance grinned. "Really?"

Keith nodded and looked out at the dolphins swimming around. He bit his lip and looked away from Lance. "l was so nervous to come here and meet the guy that makes me fall in love with him every day.."

Chuckling, Lance tucked some of Keith's hair behind his ear. "Well, you probably thought l couldn't live up to the hype."

Keith shook his head, looking back at him. "No.. l was nervous because.. because l came here to break up with you..." Lance's breath hitched, eyes widening a fraction. In a split second, everything crumbled around him. He took a step back when Keith looked down, his fingers tightening around his journal. "You had plans and a life before you met me, and now all you have time for is to make me fall in love with you," Keith said, his voice a bit shaky. 

"That's not all I do," Lance said, voice a bit hard however. "I helped Pidge move multiple buckets of fish today - which I'll have to do again on Saturday."

Keith shook his head. Lance noticed his eyes starting to tear up. "I look at Shiro's life and I won't do that to you."

Lance felt his chest burn. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the pool. "What do you want me to do? Be some chapter in your scrapbook and go?"

"No," Keith said, rubbing his eye. "My plan is to erase you completely, so it's as if you never existed."

Throat tightening, Lance sighed and bowed his head a bit, unable to look at Keith - afraid to see his stricken face. "Why are you doing this..?"

"Because you have to understand that there is no future with me," Keith answered, sounding desperate for Lance to understand. "Don't you want to have a career and marriage and children?"

Lance turned on him. "l asked you to marry me. You said yes." He finally began to walk away in the direction of where he left his shoes, hearing Keith follow him quickly. "Kids?" he continued. "Yeah, l'd love to do it."

Keith grabbed his arm and turned him around so he had to look at him. "But how is that going to work?" he asked, finally hardening his own voice to get it through Lance. "I'm going to wake up every morning with a child in the other room with no memory as to why?" He dropped Lance's arm when he saw Lance's frown fall, eyes flashing with sadness. Keith took a deep breath and continued. "l have to make a new journal that doesn't have you in it. But before l do, l really want you to read what l wrote about you."

Lance stepped closer and grabbed his shoulders. "l will read about it tomorrow when you forget about all this breaking up stuff, okay?"

"l'm not going to forget it," Keith pushed his hands off. "l wrote it down. l won't let myself. And l'm gonna do it whether you want me to or not." Lance looked at Keith as if he just told him his mother died. Keith stepped back and looked down, squaring his shoulders. "l'll be at my house.." he mumbled, turning and walking off - leaving Lance alone to think it all over. 

 

Lance did show up later in the evening. Keith, Lance, and Shiro ate dinner in silence before Shiro excused himself and left them alone. Keith lead Lance to his room and pulled out his journal for them to go through. Lance was nice enough to buy Keith a new journal that was very similar to the one he has. They spent hours going through the journal, laughing and smiling at the entries Keith wrote. Lance's heart felt pained with each one, able to remember every event Keith wrote. 

Pictures from their dates were inside the book along with small notes Lance wrote him every once in awhile for fun. Lance looked through the photos, smiling when he found the one when Keith first met Blue. "I remember this one.." he mumbled, sprawled out on his back with Keith next to him, his head on his shoulder. Lance would miss the warmth there. 

"What about this one?" Keith asked softly, holding up a picture of them in the Voltron's Coffee Shop with a waffle house between them. Lance smiled, remembering Hunk taking a picture of them. 

"This was two weeks after I showed you the video," he whispered, feeling that ache in his heart again. He'd miss making waffle houses with Keith. 

That's what they spent the rest of the night doing. When they finished going through it, Keith wrote his first entry into his new journal - explaining his head injury to himself. Lance watched silently, fiddling with the pictures Keith let him keep. 

Soon, they stood outside, looking out into the rain. Keith dropped his journal into the trashcan, heaving out a small shaky sigh. Lance kicked the gravel lightly, eyes sad. "Well.. that's that.." he finally spoke. Keith nodded, shivering a bit from the cool breeze sweeping through the porch. Lance turned and stepped out into the rain, pulling his hood up. Keith watched him start down the driveway, tears welling up in his eyes. "Lance, wait!" Lance stopped and looked back at him. Keith wiped his eyes quickly, stepping out into the rain. "Can I have one last first kiss..?" 

Lance stood there for a moment, the rain starting to soak through his jacket. He nodded, turning to face him. Keith walked closer till they were just a foot away from one another. Keith swallowed thickly, feeling the heat from Lance's body. Lance cupped his wet cheeks and leaned down, pressing their lips together gently. Keith sighed shakily against his lips, cupping Lance's face as well. Lips moved smoothly against one another, the rain beginning to fall harder on them. Keith's t-shirt stuck to his skin, shaking from the cold. Lance pulled back and gazed at him for a moment - grief, love, and anger swarming through his blue eyes - before he pushed himself away and walked off. 

Keith watched him go, covering his face when it dawned on him what he just did. His heart thumped painfully - but he knew he did the right thing. 

He had to let Lance go.


	9. He Remembers Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even though it was probably a bad idea, Lance still put the CD into his player, blaring the one song he heard Keith sing multiple times months ago. "WoUldn'T it bE niCe iF we WEre olDEr? ThEn we wOUldn'T hAve to WaIT sO lOng aNd woULdn't it Be niCe to LIve togEthEr in thE kiND of WoRld wHere we bELoNg!!” Lance wailed into the air as he drove down the road, gaining quite a few confused folks walking along. He hit the steering wheel angrily, almost swerving off his side of the road. "Why?! Why would you do this to me?! You sick bastard!"_

A month has gone by, and Lance is not even close to being over Keith. He tried everything - flirting with other girls, avoiding shops that he took Keith to, not setting foot on the rocky part of the beach where they'd climb around for hours. But Keith never left him. Both emotionally and physically. From what Lance gathered, Shiro kept up what Lance did and allowed Keith to live his life. Only after one week of being out of Keith's life, he saw the two brothers in dolphin cove with the five special dolphins. Keith didn't even notice him.

Lance sighed, swishing his feet around in the cold water of Dolphin Cove. This would be the last time he'd be anywhere near his favorite dolphins for the next year or two - depending on whether or not he decides to live in an apartment over the summer before his last year of college. He couldn't take seeing Keith smiling and laughing without him, just a few feet away from him. He couldn't take not seeing Keith when he could easily find him and start something again. But he wouldn't do that. Not after what Keith wanted.

Blue chirped and nudged her nose against his foot, gaining his attention. He smiled and reached down, smoothing his hand over her head. "I'm gonna miss you too, girl, but I gotta get the hell out of here. I'm sorry I can't take you, but the University doesn't exactly have a pool deeper than fifteen feet." She clicked in slight annoyance. Lance chuckled. "Ah, don't worry. I know you got a thing going on with Black over there." They both looked over at the dolphin with black markings, who was currently doing flips with Red and Green. Blue clicked again, flapping her tail against the water. Lance snorted. "Wait, he's got a thing with both you and Red?" She clicked again. Lance widened his eyes, an amused grin tugging at his lips. "You, Red, _and_ Green?" 

Red chirped and bumped into Green, who proceeded to hit her over the head with her tail. Blue bumped her head against Lance's foot, making a chirping-clicking sound. Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I fell for one guy and I'm losing my mind. Wishing Black luck over there." Lance checked his phone, sighing when he saw it was almost noon. He pulled his feet out of the water, almost regretting it when Blue let out a sad chirp. "I'll miss you, Blue. Remember to make Black use a condom." 

He stood up and waved at the dolphins. All five swam up to the edge, chirping and splashing their tails in a waving gesture. Lance chuckled and picked up his shoes and jacket, smiling sadly as he left the Dolphin Cove. 

Lance spent the next twenty or so minutes saying goodbye to his rather large family. His sister finally gave him back his truck that he bought when he was at the University - considering she had no choice in the matter. Afterwards, Lance packed his stuff and drove away from his home, stopping however at the cafe where literally all his friends were to bid him goodbye. Smiling to himself, Lance jumped out of his truck and made his way into the cafe, inhaling the sweet scent of coffee and pancakes. 

"Lance!" Allura completely abandoned the customer she was serving, running over and pulling Lance into a tight hug. Lance wheezed at the sudden loss of air, hugging her back. "I almost thought you wouldn't show up!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lance grinned, setting his hands on his hips. "I gotta say goodbye to my friends, ay?" In a swirl of yellow and brown, Lance once again found himself in a tight hug with Hunk. Lance puffed and patted his back when Hunk began crying. "Oh, don't cry, buddy. I'm gonna miss you, too."

"I thought you'd be able to stay," Hunk whined, almost refusing to let go of him. Lance shrugged. "Well, you know I was only gonna stay for Keith."

Allura sighed. "Well, either way, we're gonna miss you." 

Lance hummed. The three turned when the door opened, greeted by the sight of Shiro. Lance grinned, crossing his arms. "Aww, couldn't bear not saying goodbye?"

Shiro chuckled, flexing his right hand. "Hm, funny - I thought I needed to give you a quick beating for leaving." Lance held his hands up, laughing. Shiro smiled and ran a hand through his white tuft of hair, pulling out a small wrapped up box from behind him. "Here - something you could use while at the University." Lance grinned, taking the gift happily. 

"Thanks, man," he tapped his fingers against the box, lowering his voice a bit. "So... how's Keith?"

Shiro hummed, moving to lean against the counter next to Hunk. "He's living in the institute."

Hunk and Lance blinked in surprise. Lance glanced at Allura, tilting his head. "When did that happen?"

"About two weeks ago," Shiro sighed. "He said he didn't want to be a burden to me anymore. I couldn't talk him out of it, so..." He shook his head, smiling a bit. "But he's doing really great up there. He joined the art class there and he gets to paint everyday. Hell, he's even singing more." 

Lance chuckled. "Well, he has a beautiful voice, so good news for the institute." Hunk and Allura nodded in agreement. The door opened again, the small figure of Pidge popping in. Shiro smiled and waved her over. Pidge grinned and jogged over, punching Lance in the shoulder before she reached Shiro. "Asshole! You didn't tell me you were leaving!"

Hissing, Lance rubbed his arm, unable to fight off the teasing grin. "Well, I trusted your new _boyfriend_ could tell you for me." Shiro flushed and looked away. Pidge gasped and punched him again. 

After a quick coffee, Lance gave his last few hugs and goodbyes. Shiro patted his head, lowering his voice so the others didn't hear. "You take care of yourself out there, okay?"

Lance could hear the slight hint of worry. He couldn't blame him. The whole reason for Keith's accident was because he was coming home from the University. Giving Shiro one more hug, Lance told him he'd be okay. Before he knew it, he was back in his truck, driving up hill for the main road out of the town. At a stop sign, Lance paused when he heard a small thump. Looking down at the floorboards, he saw the wrapped up box Shiro gave him. Checking for other cars, Lance moved and parked his truck to the side so he could open the box. 

Unwrapping the box and tearing the tape off, Lance was surprised to find two things inside - a CD case and a journal. Lance lifted up the CD first, laughing dryly. "The Beach Boys? And.. Keith's fucking journal?" He chuckled again, head thumping against his seat. "How nice of Shiro to give me a CD and a journal that will remind me of all the wonderful times I shared with his brother." Lance stuck his head out the window towards the direction of the cafe. "What an asshole!!"

Even though it was probably a bad idea, Lance still put the CD into his player, blaring the one song he heard Keith sing multiple times months ago. "WoUldn'T it bE niCe iF we WEre olDEr? ThEn we wOUldn'T hAve to WaIT sO lOng aNd woULdn't it Be niCe to LIve togEthEr in thE kiND of WoRld wHere we bELoNg!!” Lance wailed into the air as he drove down the road, gaining quite a few confused folks walking along. He hit the steering wheel angrily, almost swerving off his side of the road. "Why?! Why would you do this to me?! You sick bastard!" Lance wiped his eyes before he couldn't see the road and probably end up dead, gasping and calming himself down enough to continue driving safely. "Oh, my god... Is he trying to tell me something?" he asked himself, sniffing. 

Lance frowned, remembering something Shiro once said. What was it...? _"He only sings on days he meets you."_ Lance perked up in his seat, eyes widening. "He remembers me? Holy shit!" He slammed his foot on the brakes, jerking to an almost complete stop before swerving the car around back towards town. "He remembers me!" He cheered, speeding down the road towards the other half of town where the institute would be. 

Meanwhile, inside the institute, Keith was sitting by one of the windows painting someone. Some man he couldn't name. Someone he knew, but didn't. He assumed it could be his father. The man next to him - with bandages around his head - stared at the paper before him before turning to their teacher walking around. "Excuse me. What am I doing?"

She smiled, patting his shoulder. "You're painting a picture, and you're doing an excellent job."

"Oh," he smiled at her as she walked off, turning to his painting - which was a blue stick figure. "Holy crap! I suck." Keith snorted, covering his mouth as tiny giggles escaped him. The man puffed out his cheeks, but couldn't help and grin as well. 

Downstairs, Lance threw open the doors and ran past the front desk. The two men there looked up, one of them standing up quickly. "Hey, hey, hey! Can we help you sir?"

Lance panted for air, turning to them right by the stairs. "Yes. Uh- I have an appointment."

The man picked up a clipboard. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Lance scratched his head. "Uhhh... Umm..."

The second man shook his head. "Dude, he forgot his name. I feel bad for him." While the other looked at the guy in disbelief, he waved Lance off. "Just go on up, sir. And good luck with that memory problem."

Lance paused, giving him a thumbs up after a moment. "Yeah, thank you!" Without letting them think that over, Lance began running up the stairs. "Keith?! Keith?!" He honestly had no idea where he was going. People from the rooms he passed looked out at him briefly before he ran by and out of sight. Samuel Holt stepped out of the men's restroom in front of Lance, waving when he spotted the frantic young man. "Hi, I'm Samuel."

Lance panted and shook his hand quickly. "Hey, I met you before. I'm Lance. Maybe you can help me." Samuel nodded, tilting his head. "I'm looking for Keith Kogane. Any idea where I can find him?"

Samuel blinked and smiled. "Hi, I'm Samuel." 

Lance sighed and moved past him. "Thanks anyways." He continued up the stairs, looking at the signs above the doors as he went. "Keith?!" He almost cried in relief when he saw the sign _Art Room_ two doors ahead. Inside the room, all the patients looked at the door when he called Keith's name. Lance jogged into the room, panting and setting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Keith frowned and stood up, guessing this guy was looking for him. Lance stood up, spotting Keith by the windows. Gathering himself up, Lance steadied his voice. "Keith Kogane, can I ask you a question?" Keith nodded slowly. Lance spread his arms a bit. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Keith stared at him for a moment, the whole room silent. Keith opened his mouth, hesitating for a second. Lance felt his chest flutter,seeing something flicker in his purple eyes. Maybe, just maybe- "No."

"No?" Lance breathed out, arms flopping down to his sides. "That sucks..."

Keith cleared his throat, walking closer to him. "Um, what's your name?"

"Lance McClain," he answered, feeling his stomach drop. He didn't remember him...

"Lance..." Keith looked him up and down. He glanced back at his teacher before nodded his head towards the back of the room. "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

Lance nodded, following the shorter male towards the back of the room where the teacher kept all of their artwork. A man rolling around in a wheelchair stopped next to the man who sat next to Keith. "Hey, do you know who that guy is?" 

"Dude," he held his hands up, "I don't even know who I am."

The guy in the wheelchair grinned. "Oh, well, you're Pablo Picasso."

"Really?"

"Nope." With that, he rolled away, leaving a disappointed man. 

In the back of the room, Keith opened the door to the teacher's studio, closing the door behind Lance. Lance looked around at all the art, humming at the detailed ones. Keith leaded him over to a corner where multiple canvases sat with.. Lance's face on them. All in different styles and shapes, but him. Lance's jaw fell open, looking at the many paintings with Keith's signature on each one. Keith crossed his arms, turning to Lance. "I don't know who you are, Lance, but I dream about you almost every night." His eyebrows furrowed, chewing on his bottom lip a bit. "Why?"

Lance couldn't help but smile. He turned to Keith, his gaze softening at the confused look in his eyes. "What would you say if l told you that journal you read every day used to have a lot of stuff about me in it?"

Keith's eyes widened a bit. His cheeks turned a light pink, casting his eyes down. "I would say that makes a lot of sense..."

"You erased me from your memories because you thought you were a danger to me since you couldn't remember me," Lance stepped closer, lifting his hand up slowly to brush Keith's bangs to the side. "You thought because of your instincts that you would accidentally kill me or seriously injure me... but that doesn't matter." Keith looked up, a bit shocked. Lance cupped his face, running his thumb over the heated skin. "You made a mistake - because no matter what happens, I'll still be here with you by your side. Black eye or not, I'll take it." Both of them grinned a bit at that. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's, voice soft. "You're the man of my dreams, Keith, and I'm apparently the man of yours, too..." 

Keith bit his lip, a smile growing on his lips. He closed his eyes, relaxing his hands at his sides. "Lance... It's nice to meet you."

Lance brushed his lips over Keith's, closing his eyes as well. "Keith, it's nice to meet you, too."

Before Keith could lean up and press their lips together, the studio door opened, followed by a quick "Hi, I'm Samuel."

Lance sighed and stepped back, tilting his head over at Samuel. "Lance and Keith. Nice to meet you, Samuel. Now, why don't you come back in ten seconds so we can meet again." While Samuel looked confused as he closed the door, Keith just giggled before Lance silenced him with a loving kiss.


	10. One Happy Family (Eight Years Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey, there he is!" Lance called over the crashing of waves. Keith stiffened when the strangers looked his way and waved. Lance's smile softened, turning and jogging up to the porch where Keith stood. Keith took a small step back. Lance stopped at the top of the steps, keeping his distance for him. "Hey, Keith. Did you watch the video?"_
> 
> _"Yeah..." Keith nodded, eyes trailing down to Lance's left hand. Lance followed his gaze and lifted up his hand for him, grinning slightly. Keith slowly grabbed Lance's hand, running his fingertips over the golden ring placed on Lance's ring finger. He looked up at the taller male, swallowing thickly. "Lance?"_

Keith groaned softly when he rolled over onto his side, bringing a hand up to push back his messy bangs out of his eyes. When he opened his eyes, his vision cleared and landed on the videotape on the nightstand in front of him. The words _Watch This!_ were on the side. Keith frowned and sat up, looking around at the room he's never seen before. He could've sworn he was in Shiro's house. Did he stop by a friend of Shiro's or something? After debating his options, Keith grabbed the tape and turned on the TV, settling back on the bed when he got the tape going. 

_'Good morning, Keith,'_ the screen said. _'Everything is going to be okay...'_

Keith's eyes grew wider and wider as news from the last eight years began playing out in front of him in quick clips, making him even more confused than when he woke up. His breath hitched when the video switched to the article and pictures of his beaten up motorcycle. He flinched at the pictures of himself in the hospital, feeling his eyes tear up. The pictures vanished and a man popped up on the screen. He waved, his short brown hair caught in the wind while the sun made his tan skin glow. 

_"Hey there, Keith. I know this may seem a little strange, but allow me to explain a few things..."_

Keith covered his mouth as he relearned his condition, unable to stop the tears from leaking down his face. He watched the video change into another one - one with both the man named Lance and Keith himself running around the docks. Keith chuckled wetly when he heard Shiro making small comments about the two. Keith wiped his face, pausing when he felt something metal on his left hand. Looking down, his eyes went wide when he spotted a small golden ring on his ring finger. Right then, the video switched to a wedding scene - _Keith's_ wedding. 

It looked beautiful. Outside near a group of trees where it shaded them from the sun. Everybody seemed to be there. Keith smiled slowly, watching him and Lance exchange vows and be pronounced husband and husband - the audience cheering when the two kissed. 

More clips of videos came up. Keith watched his life come to life - Lance graduating from the Garrison, him and Lance buying their own house, Keith moving out of Shiro's place, Lance and Keith buying their first pet. Keith laughed when he saw himself being filmed by Lance with him on the couch with a small black puppy on his lap as the two slept. Lance made a few faces but mostly whispered about how adorable Keith is. Keith tilted his head when another clip popped up with Lance signing papers. His own voice came up, asking when they'd get to take 'him' home. Lance just chuckled and said soon. 

Finally, the video changed back to Lance. He smiled at the camera and waved. _"I'll be outside waiting for you to come out. Take your time, baby. I love you."_

Keith sat there for a moment when the tape ended, letting his eyes roam the room. He stood up and moved to the window across the room, pulling back the curtains. To his surprise, he was met with an ocean view - a beautiful one. Unlike Shiro's home, where the houses were in the way to see the ocean, this view allowed Keith to see the whole ocean view. He stepped back and took one more look at the ring on his finger, taking a deep breath before stepping out of his room. 

The house was fairly nice. The hallway lead out to the living room, which was connected to a nice clean kitchen. Keith weaved his way around the furniture, noticing the back door was open with the screen door slightly ajar. He could hear laughter coming from outside, slightly muffled by the crashing of waves. Hesitating at first, Keith finally moved to the door and pushed it open, stepping out onto the porch. Warm air swept past him, making his hair and shirt sway a bit. He peered down at the shore, tilting his head when he spotted a group of people there.

Three people were running around in the water. He recognized Hunk and Shay - the girl he totally thinks would go great with Hunk. There's a shorter girl that he doesn't that's playing with a child. He spots Allura and Shiro sitting in the sand, making his nerves calm down a bit. Then he spots him - Lance McClain. Though, right when he spotted him, Lance turned and spotted him as well. 

"Hey, there he is!" Lance called over the crashing of waves. Keith stiffened when the strangers looked his way and waved. Lance's smile softened, turning and jogging up to the porch where Keith stood. Keith took a small step back. Lance stopped at the top of the steps, keeping his distance for him. "Hey, Keith. Did you watch the video?"

"Yeah..." Keith nodded, eyes trailing down to Lance's left hand. Lance followed his gaze and lifted up his hand for him, grinning slightly. Keith slowly grabbed Lance's hand, running his fingertips over the golden ring placed on Lance's ring finger. He looked up at the taller male, swallowing thickly. "Lance?"

Lance smiled and shifted their hands, intertwining their fingers. "Morning, Keith. Did you sleep well?" Keith nodded, watching Lance carefully when he lifted his other hand to caress his cheek. The touch seemed so familiar. "Do you want to meet everyone?" Keith hesitated but nodded again. Lance turned him to face the shore, pointing at the short girl tackling Shay in the water. "That's Pidge. She's Shiro's girlfriend."

"Wait, he has a girlfriend?" Keith looked at Lance in surprise, finally speaking at those news. He made fun of Shiro all the time for not having a girlfriend - even though Keith was being a complete hypocrite. 

"Yeah," Lance chuckled. His smile widened and he whistled. "Lucas, come over here!" Keith tilted his head and looked back at the shore, watching the child pop out of the water. Lucas looked to be four or five with short fluffy black hair similar to Keith's. When he started running towards them, Keith caught the green in the kid's eyes. Lance grinned and kneeled down, allowing Lucas to leap into his arms. "Hey, buddy. Why don't you say hi to daddy?" 

Keith's heart melted. Looking at Lance with wide eyes, Keith carefully took Lucas when he made grabby hands at him. "Hi, daddy!" Keith sniffed and smiled, pressing his forehead against Lucas's. 

"Oh my god..." he whispered while Lucas giggled, eyes crinkling. Keith gently touched his head, running his fingers through his son's damp hair. "Lucas..." 

"Do you wan swim?" Lucas spoke, his words slightly off. Keith smiled and nodded, setting the child down so he could run back out. Lance chuckled, squeaking when Keith suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. "Woah, you okay, babe?"

"Thank you..." Keith whispered. Lance felt his shoulder become a bit damp, and he quickly hugged Keith back. Nuzzling his hair, the two swayed slightly on the spot. When Keith pulled back, wiping his eyes, he smiled up at Lance. "Let's go swim, yeah?"

Lance smiled back. "Sure."

 

Keith hummed quietly to Lucas as the child began to fall asleep in his arms. It was nine, and everyone went home already since tomorrow was apparently Monday and they had work. Lance was cleaning up the kitchen for Keith since he wanted to put their son to bed. Lucas sucked on his thumb sleepily, head settled on Keith's shoulder. Rubbing his back, Keith moved and laid Lucas down in his bed, tucking the blanket around him. "Goodnight, Lucas..." 

Yawning, Lucas nuzzled his pillow. "Night, daddy..." Keith kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment before he stepped back and switched on Lucas's nightlight. As soon as he carefully closed Lucas's door, hands settled on his hips and pulled him back away from the door. Keith squeaked and tilted his head up, spotting Lance grinning down at him. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, Lance," Keith whispered, turning around to face him. Lance lead him down the hallway into their own bedroom, leaving the door cracked open in case Lucas needs them later that night. Lance grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Keeeiiith, I feel so neglected."

Keith hummed, moving to change his clothes. "How so?"

"I've been giving you little kisses all day, and I haven't gotten one yet!" Lance whined playfully, following him and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Where's my love?"

"You're such a baby," Keith grinned, leaning back into him. He felt a little nervous. He's never kissed anyone before... At least to him. Who knows how many times he's kissed Lance. But to him, it'll be like it was his first kiss. Lance nuzzled his neck, swaying with him. Keith set his hands over Lance's, pressing his cheek against his head. "Lance... can I kiss you?"

He felt the smile against his neck. Lance turned him around, cupping his jaw gently. "Of course, baby..." Keith leaned into his hand, looking up at Lance's beautiful blue eyes. Lance leaned down, ghosting his lips over Keith's. Keith breathed out shakily and leaned up, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Lance sighed in bliss, wrapping his arm around Keith's waist to pull him closer, enjoying the slow movement of their lips against one another. 

"Wow..." Keith breathed out when he pulled back, cheeks a light pink. Lance giggled, tugging Keith towards the bed. Keith huffed when he didn't get to grab his pajamas and just pulled off his jeans with Lance, leaving his t-shirt on while Lance only stayed in his boxers. 

"Did you enjoy it, Keith?" Lance grinned playfully, flopping down on the bed. Keith smiled and followed him, straddling his hips. Leaning down, Keith kissed him again, a little longer than the first with a bit more tongue. Lance ran his hands along his smaller body, humming when Keith shivered under his touch. Lance grinned when Keith pulled away, eyes sparkling. "Is that a yes?" Keith grinned back.

"Nothing beats a first kiss..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally over! After many many.. many.. many months, we have finally reached the end of this AU!  
> I really hope everyone was patient with my horrible updating schedules and that everyone enjoyed this story. I hope everyone loved the emotional roller coaster these two went through.   
> Till next time!


End file.
